<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Struggle Through Life by Troi_ontheHellmouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839964">Struggle Through Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth'>Troi_ontheHellmouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Masen ha solo nove anni quando suo padre muore, da quell'avvenimento la sua vita non sarà più la stessa, ma forse un futuro migliore lo attende dopo molti ostacoli e sofferenze: una singolare famiglia e una timida ragazza dai capelli castani. AH AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Masen Sr./Elizabeth Masen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autore: Troi on the Hellmouth<br/>Pairing: Bella/Edward<br/>Rating: PG-15<br/>Disclaimer: i personaggi descritti appartengono a Stephenie Meyer, non si intende violare alcun copyright.<br/>Genere: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort</p>
<p>Nota dell'autore: si tratta di una fanfiction Alternate Universe (ovvero si discosta dagli avvenimenti accaduti nei libri) ed All Human (tutti i personaggi della saga sono umani), ma tranquilli, ciò non significa che storie del genere non possano essere interessanti, infatti ne ho lette di bellissime, soprattutto in lingua inglese; spero che anche la mia, nel suo piccolo, possa essere apprezzata.<br/>Questa storia sarà composta da molti capitoli, volevo assicurarvi però che anche se i primi vi sembreranno un po’ deboli man mano miglioreranno, e non sarà esclusivamente drammatica, ci sarà anche dello humor!<br/>Un ringraziamento particolare alle ragazze con cui parlo costantemente della Saga, in particolare a wondergirl86 che ha fatto da beta reader; credo che anche le nostre conversazioni mi abbiano ispirata, visto che non avevo mai scritto una fanfiction così lunga!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <a href="https://postimg.cc/tZBhLbt5"></a> </p>
<p>Struggle Through Life<br/>
Capitolo 1: Mi fido</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward Masen aveva nove anni quando suo padre morì e la madre, Elizabeth, cadde in depressione. Dopo quasi un anno Elizabeth iniziò a frequentare altri uomini e, in seguito ad un paio di storie poco serie, incontrò Laurent che in breve tempo andò a vivere con loro. Edward, molto legato al ricordo del padre, non ne fu contento ma sperava che ciò almeno l’avrebbe aiutata a stare meglio; Laurent gli sembrava decente, infatti si comportò bene, per un po’.<br/>
Un giorno, di ritorno dalla scuola, Edward trovò sua madre con un livido sull’occhio ed un bicchiere di vodka in mano. Elizabeth non aveva mai bevuto prima, a casa loro non c’erano quasi mai stati alcolici, prima di Laurent; quando il bambino le chiese cosa fosse successo lei rispose con una scusa.</p>
<p>Quella sera Edward li sentì litigare e sbirciò dalla porta della sua stanza. </p>
<p>La loro casa era composta da un unico piano; non erano mai stati ricchi, il padre di Edward era stato un semplice rappresentante, spesso in viaggio, anche se riusciva a non stare via più di un paio di giorni ogni volta. Forse le continue trasferte avevano contribuito ad indebolirgli il cuore e causare l’infarto che lo aveva stroncato, nonostante fosse ancora giovane; non avevano mai navigato nell’oro ma erano stati felici. Fra i ricordi più belli di Edward c’era il giorno del suo quinto compleanno, in cui, oltre al camioncino giocattolo che tanto desiderava, aveva ricevuto il pianoforte; quando suo padre aveva scoperto il piano usato con un gesto teatrale, il bambino - così piccolo - era rimasto perplesso, fino a quando il padre non lo aveva preso in braccio e fatto sedere sulla panca vicino a lui, e gli aveva fatto toccare i tasti. I suoni che lo strumento emetteva erano così affascinanti per il piccolo Edward, che ne rimase incantato, inoltre era sempre entusiasta di fare qualcosa insieme a suo padre, che quel giorno iniziò ad insegnarli le prime semplici melodie, il camioncino completamente dimenticato accanto agli avanzi di torta. Gli occhi di Elizabeth solo alcune rare volte avevano nuovamente brillato in quel modo dopo quel giorno, e tutte le volte che Edward riuscisse a ricordare era stato in presenza del marito.<br/>
Di li a poco Edward aveva iniziato a prendere lezioni di pianoforte, fino alla morte di Edward Senior quando, in attesa del denaro dell’assicurazione sulla vita, aveva dovuto rinunciare a causa dei temporanei problemi economici, finendo poi per non riprendere più.</p>
<p>Quando Edward vide Laurent picchiare sua madre provò ad intervenire, ma aveva solo dieci anni e non era affatto un tipo robusto, tanto che l’uomo non dovette neppure sforzarsi per prenderlo di peso e chiuderlo in camera sua.<br/>
Da quel giorno quell’episodio si ripeté regolarmente, alternato a giorni di apparente tranquillità. Elizabeth non voleva ribellarsi a quella situazione e spesso, quando i lividi erano troppo evidenti, non usciva neppure da casa.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Un pomeriggio di fine estate Elizabeth mandò il figlio al piccolo market a fare la spesa, dato che lei non sarebbe potuta uscire senza destare domande nella loro piccola città, Forks.<br/>
Quando Edward ebbe finito di prendere tutto ciò che era sulla lista si diresse verso la cassa portando il cestino un po’ a fatica, passando fra gli scaffali dei dolciumi si chiese quanta cioccolata avrebbe potuto comprare con i soldi che restavano dopo aver pagato la spesa, poca, concluse. Avvicinandosi allo scaffale per prendere una barretta di Crunch, vide una bambina dai lunghi capelli castani che contemplava indecisa due barrette di cioccolata, una in ciascuna mano. Ed notò come sembrasse concentrata per scegliere quale delle due comprare, una scelta davvero ardua a quell’età; la vide mordersi il labbro inferiore, indecisa, e pensò che continuando così avrebbe sanguinato; decise di aiutarla con quel dilemma, anche perché ferma li gli impediva di raggiungere la sua agognata barretta e francamente il cestino cominciava a pesare.</p>
<p>“Io sceglierei Lion.” Le disse, lei si voltò sorpresa, non si era accorta che qualcuno si fosse avvicinato, dopo un attimo rispose: “Ok, mi fido.” E fece per posare la barretta di Crunch ma Ed sporse la mano in segno di volerla.</p>
<p>“Non vuoi l’altra anche tu?” Chiese la bambina.</p>
<p>“Oggi mi accontento di questa”.</p>
<p>Lei gli porse la cioccolata e disse: “Io mi chiamo Bella”.</p>
<p>“Io Edward”.</p>
<p>“Andiamo Bells!” Charlie Swan, il capo della polizia, chiamò la bambina.</p>
<p>“Arrivo papà!” rispose lei e prima di allontanarsi disse: “Grazie Edward”.<br/>
Poi corse verso la cassa quasi inciampando, suo padre pagò la cioccolata insieme ad altre cose ed uscirono.</p>
<p>“Lo sceriffo Swan ha una figlia? Dovrò chiedere alla mamma”. Pensò Edward, distrattamente.</p>
<p>Quando finalmente fu a casa, ed ebbe diligentemente aiutato Elizabeth a mettere via la spesa, cominciò a mangiare la cioccolata, questo lo fece ripensare alla figlia del capo e chiese a sua madre di lei. Elizabeth rispose che si, lo sceriffo aveva una figlia, ma lui e la moglie avevano divorziato quando era molto piccola, e che la bambina passava un  po’ di tempo lì a Forks con il padre ogni estate.</p>
<p>Il bambino pensò che in quella piccola città si sapeva davvero tutto di tutti e considerò strano che nessuno si fosse accorto della terribile situazione in cui vivevano lui e sua madre con Laurent, e che probabilmente nessuno voleva intromettersi.<br/>
Mentre mangiava l’ultimo pezzetto di cioccolata, non immaginava che quell’inferno sarebbe peggiorato di li a poco.</p>
<p>Quella sera durante l’ennesima lite scatenata da Laurent senza alcun vero motivo, soltanto come pretesto per usare le mani, Edward decise che non poteva stare a guardare ma sapeva già che intervenire non era efficace, perché ogni volta che ci provava l’uomo si liberava di lui facilmente con uno spintone o chiudendolo a chiave in camera sua; stavolta avrebbe chiamato la polizia.<br/>
L’immagine di poche ore prima - lo sceriffo Swan in uniforme e con la pistola al fianco - gli venne subito in mente: di sicuro lui avrebbe potuto aiutare sua madre.</p>
<p>Alla loro porta però non si presentò lo sceriffo ma due vice, un uomo ed una donna; Laurent,  ed anche Elizabeth ed Edward loro malgrado, finsero che andasse tutto bene, prima di aprire la porta l’uomo minacciò di ucciderli se avessero detto qualcosa; Edward rabbrividì, Laurent non era mai arrivato ad una minaccia così grave.</p>
<p>I poliziotti chiesero cosa fosse successo ed Elizabeth rispose che il bambino li aveva semplicemente sentiti discutere ed aveva esagerato a chiamarli, spinto dall’antipatia per Laurent che non voleva sostituisse suo padre.</p>
<p>La poliziotta chiese conferma ad Ed e controllò se stesse bene, lui non aveva alcuna ferita o livido e confermò la versione della madre, non c’erano gli estremi per l’intervento dei servizi sociali.<br/>
L’agente chiese ad Elizabeth spiegazioni sui suoi lividi e lei rispose con una scusa, per tutto il tempo Laurent si comportò in maniera impeccabile.</p>
<p>“E’ sicura di non voler sporgere denuncia?”</p>
<p>Elizabeth sorrise nervosa: “Non c’è alcuna ragione per farlo”.</p>
<p>Gli agenti annuirono dubbiosi ed uscendo si dissero che ovviamente c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma non potevano fare niente - almeno non dopo una sola chiamata - se la vittima non denunciava e il bambino non era stato maltrattato.</p>
<p>Quando Laurent fu ragionevolmente sicuro che l’auto della polizia fosse lontana si scagliò contro Edward, schiaffeggiandolo violentemente; i pugni avrebbero lasciato dei segni troppo evidenti al volto, che avrebbero sollevato domande specialmente dopo la visita della polizia, ma non si risparmiò di colpirlo allo stomaco. Poi toccò ad Elizabeth, che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di fermarlo.</p>
<p>Elizabeth e il figlio piangevano quando lei lo mise a letto. </p>
<p>“Mamma”. Mormorò Edward mentre lei gli accarezzava i capelli.</p>
<p>Da quella sera, anche se mai quanto sua madre, anche Edward divenne bersaglio della violenza di Laurent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Incontro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 2: Incontro</p><p>Quell’autunno Edward iniziò a frequentare la scuola media. Stava sempre per conto suo, gli unici con cui parlava, dal giorno in cui si erano seduti a pranzo con lui, erano Ben Cheney ed Eric Yorkie; quasi niente lo entusiasmava, a parte la musica; sebbene non l’avesse cercata, fu lieto dell’amicizia dei due ragazzi. Alcune volte si chiedeva come poteva essere così giovane e già stanco della vita: semplice, quando si vive un inferno.</p><p>A volte parlava con la madre, la pregava di reagire, voleva convincerla a sfuggire a quella situazione, ma lei non voleva saperne; non era più la stessa. Più volte Edward si trovò a pensare di scappare da casa, poco gli importava che non avesse nessun altro posto in cui andare, - suo padre non aveva parenti e la famiglia di sua madre aveva tagliato i ponti con lei molti anni prima, perché non approvava il suo matrimonio, lui non li aveva mai conosciuti - ma il pensiero che sua madre sarebbe rimasta sola con Laurent l’aveva sempre trattenuto.</p><p> </p><p>L’ultimo anno di scuola prima del liceo, Edward notò che le ragazzine lo trovavano attraente; spesso si accorgeva di essere fissato dalle ragazze e che queste distoglievano subito lo sguardo, imbarazzate, quando capivano di essere state scoperte.</p><p>Un giorno rifletté, guardandosi allo specchio: aveva ereditato il colore degli occhi - verde - e dei capelli - castano ramati - dalla madre e il temperamento dal padre. Il suo aspetto era cambiato in quei quattro anni, ormai era più alto della media per la sua età, ma purtroppo sempre poco forte per opporsi ad un uomo robusto come Laurent che, fortunatamente, in quel periodo perdeva la pazienza più raramente; gli sarebbe piaciuto avere la stazza di qualche ragazzo della squadra di football, solo per avere la possibilità di spaccare la faccia al suo terribile patrigno.</p><p>“Almeno sono bello”. Concluse.</p><p>Decise che non avrebbe continuato a vivere come se gli altri non esistessero, avrebbe cominciato a ricambiare l’interesse delle ragazze; scoprì che non appena rivolgeva loro anche poche semplici parole, cadevano ai suoi piedi; iniziò a frequentarne una diversa ogni settimana. Ben ed Eric furono stupiti dal suo cambiamento e non l’avevano mai visto comportarsi in modo così superficiale, ma presto divennero la sua tifoseria personale; in estate però Edward si allontanò da loro, continuando con le sue conquiste che ebbero il culmine quando fece sesso per la prima volta con una ragazza di sedici anni, mentre lui non ne aveva ancora neppure quindici. Alcune avrebbero voluto qualcosa di più serio con lui, ma Ed non voleva legami: nella sua esperienza tenere a qualcuno causava solo sofferenza,  prima o poi.</p><p> </p><p>Una sera, un paio di settimane prima dell’inizio della scuola, Edward stava passeggiando in centro; era elettrizzato dall’imminente inizio del liceo per la possibilità di conoscere molte ragazze.<br/>
Mentre camminava pensieroso, una ragazza andò a sbattergli contro e lui la sostenne per le braccia.</p><p>“Non lo faccio neanche apposta, le attiro come calamite!” Pensò sorridendo, mentre la ragazza esclamava “Ahi!” e si scusava per averlo travolto. </p><p>La riconobbe quasi subito, era la figlia del capo Swan, Bella. Il suo già presente sorriso si allargò in un perfetto sorriso sghembo, non era cambiata tantissimo, ma era cresciuta più che bene, pensò.</p><p>Lei restò per un attimo sbalordita quando alzò lo sguardo per vedere chi avesse urtato, non si aspettava un ragazzo così bello, che in quel momento scostò le mani con cui l’aveva sorretta ma continuò a sorriderle. </p><p>“Tutto bene?” le chiese.</p><p>Le ci volle un momento per scrollarsi lo stupore di dosso e rispondere: “Si, non stavo guardando dove andavo...”</p><p>“Fa niente. Meno male che hai sbattuto contro di me anziché contro un muro!”</p><p>Bella concordò imbarazzata, mormorando: “Non sarebbe stata la prima volta”.</p><p>Edward non prestò attenzione a quel commento, cercava un modo per chiederle se si ricordasse di lui.</p><p>“Tu sei Bella Swan…di sicuro non ti ricordi, eri la bambina che non sapeva scegliere fra Crunch e Lion”.</p><p>Quando lei lo guardò perplessa, Edward si pentì di averne parlato; si sentì per la prima volta ridicolo davanti ad una ragazza: “Come può ricordarsene? Se proprio volevo agganciarla, avrei potuto usare una delle mie solite tattiche. Ormai…”<br/>
“Quattro anni fa, io ti consigliai il Lion”. Aggiunse lui.</p><p>Il volto di Bella s’illuminò e si affrettò a dire: “Certo che mi ricordo! Solo, non avevo capito di cosa stessi parlando…ma da quel giorno preferisco il Lion! Allora tu sei Ed…” </p><p>Non riusciva a ricordare con precisione il nome, le vennero in mente Edwin e Edmund, che non le sembrarono giusti, ma non aveva mai dimenticato quel piccolo episodio; guardò meglio il ragazzo, accidenti se era cambiato. </p><p>“Edward.” Disse lui. Non permetteva a nessuno di chiamarlo diversamente, soprattutto non Eddie; Ed solo nei momenti più intimi con qualche ragazza, ma non gli sembrava fossero già arrivati a quelli, pensò ironico, poi aggiunse: “Masen”.</p><p>Dopo un attimo di silenzio, in cui non staccarono lo sguardo l’uno dall’altra, Edward disse:<br/>
“Sono contento di averti consigliato così bene allora”.<br/>
Bella sorrise, lui proseguì: “Non so se hai già degli impegni, ma ti andrebbe di prendere una caffè o qualcos’altro?”</p><p>“No!” Rispose lei di getto.</p><p>Edward perse il sorriso, ma Bella si affrettò a chiarire:<br/>
“Voglio dire che non ho nessun impegno. Andiamo?” Chiese lei e si diressero ad un locale lì vicino.</p><p>Inizialmente Edward pensò di aver trovato il passatempo perfetto per la serata, ma si scoprì stranamente deluso quando lei gli disse che sarebbe tornata a Phoenix il giorno seguente, in pochi giorni anche lei avrebbe iniziato il liceo. Bella lo attraeva in modo particolare, in qualche modo sapeva che una sola sera insieme non gli sarebbe bastata, inoltre trovava già piacevole semplicemente parlare con lei, il che andava bene, perché non era sicuro che avrebbe avuto qualcosa di più. Quella ragazza, a parte lo stupore iniziale, non sembrava particolarmente colpita dal suo fascino; di certo lo trovava attraente, era evidente da come arrossiva leggermente quando i loro sguardi si incontravano, o se lui le sfiorava il braccio, ma non si era ridotta a balbettare come troppo spesso succedeva alle altre ragazze accanto a lui; anche per questo di solito Ed preferiva saltare la conversazione.</p><p>Troppo presto, però, Bella annunciò che per lei era ora di andare, aveva appuntamento con suo padre all'angolo dell’isolato per tornare a casa; mentre uscivano dal locale spiegò che quella sera avrebbe dovuto vedere due amiche, Rachel e Rebecca, e fare un giro in centro, ma le due all'ultimo momento avevano disdetto.</p><p>“E’ stato bello passare la serata con te”. Disse lei, spontanea.</p><p>“Anche per me. E’ un peccato che non ci si possa rivedere tanto presto”.</p><p>“Già, ma forse tornerò qui per Natale”. Non passava le vacanze di Natale a Forks da una decina d’anni, ma il pensiero di ritrovare Edward l’aveva fatta improvvisamente diventare un’idea allettante.</p><p>“Lasciami il tuo numero, così se davvero tornerai possiamo rivederci”. Bella fu d’accordo e si scambiarono i numeri di cellulare.</p><p>“Allora… ciao”. Disse lei, ma Edward non esitò oltre e la baciò, sperando ricambiasse. Non era preparato alla sensazione che provò al semplice contatto delle loro labbra, aveva baciato molte ragazze e spesso non in maniera così casta, ma con Bella un brivido lo percorse per fermarsi al centro del petto; non poté evitare di rimanerne colpito.</p><p>Lei ricambiò il bacio più che volentieri, prima di salutarlo e, con rammarico, andare via.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chat e segreti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 3: Chat e segreti</p>
<p>Edward iniziò la sua vita da matricola al liceo, continuava a frequentare molte ragazze, senza mai intraprendere una storia seria; non era soltanto per il piacere e il senso di vittoria che ne derivava, distrarsi in questo modo lo aiutava a non pensare, a mettere da parte per alcune ore la sua situazione familiare.<br/>
Aveva pensato molto a Bella, soprattutto prima del termine delle vacanze - in Arizona la scuola iniziava parecchi giorni prima che nello stato di Washington, per via del diverso clima - e le aveva mandato un SMS di incoraggiamento per il suo primo giorno. Bella l’aveva ringraziato per quel gesto, che le aveva suscitato un gradito sorriso, davvero utile il primo giorno in una nuova scuola.</p>
<p>Edward fu lieto che Lauren Mallory, la ragazza con cui era andato a letto quell’estate, non gli avesse più rivolto la parola; forse si vergognava di far sapere in giro di essere stata con una matricola, o era rimasta delusa che lui non l’avesse più cercata; a lui questa sua scelta andò bene, le sue chiacchiere infinite non erano facili da sopportare.</p>
<p>Cercò se ci fosse il profilo di Bella su Facebook e si stupì quando, accanto alla foto che indubbiamente la ritraeva, vide scritto “Isabella Swan”: non sapeva che Bella fosse un diminutivo, in effetti non sapeva molto di lei, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla meglio.</p>
<p>La ragazza accettò presto la sua richiesta di amicizia e spesso si trovarono a chattare, a volte per ore, altre per un semplice ciao. Per chattare però preferivano usare un programma apposito, perché come le aveva detto Ed: “Si fa prima a mandare un piccione viaggiatore, piuttosto che usare la chat di Facebook!”<br/>
Un giorno Edward le chiese perché avesse scelto beautiful13 come nickname.</p>
<p>----- (sessione di chat) -----<br/>
beautiful13: è un po’ imbarazzante…il mio nome ha un significato piuttosto lusinghiero in italiano, non che pensi di essere bella…è solo che…Mmm era divertente! :D</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: è perfetto invece, xkè lo sei, di nome e di fatto</p>
<p>beautiful13: smettila! E poi come fai a dirlo? Mi hai vista solo 1… 2 volte, senza contare che fra la prima e la seconda sono peggiorata!</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: non scherzare, so quel che dico, ho una buona memoria. E se anche avessi bisogno di rinfrescarla ci sono molte tue foto su Facebook.</p>
<p>beautiful13: invece le tue foto sono pochine, ne avrei voluta qualcun’altra, a quanto pare la mia memoria non è buona quanto la tua…</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: lol!</p>
<p>beautiful13: Quei ragazzi nelle foto con te, sono i tuoi migliori amici?</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: Si! Eric e Ben, anche se non siamo più molto legati ultimamente</p>
<p>beautiful13: come mai?</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: a dire il vero sono stato io ad allontanarmi, non so bene perché… spiegami il 13 del tuo nick</p>
<p>beautiful13: ok, ma anche tu devi parlarmi del tuo, sei un pianista?</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: prima il 13...</p>
<p>beautiful13: non è niente di speciale, è il giorno del mio compleanno. Allora?</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: si sono un pianista, diciamo, ci provo. Prendevo delle lezioni da piccolo, poi ho continuato per conto mio</p>
<p>beautiful13: mi piacerebbe sentirti suonare</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: mi imbarazzerei, non ho mai avuto un vero pubblico. Ma se vieni qui per le vacanze di Natale magari mi convinco.</p>
<p>beautiful13: spero di poterci essere, adesso sono anche più motivata! </p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: ;)</p>
<p>beautiful13: e perché JR?</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: non c’è una ragione precisa. Possiamo tornare a parlare di quanto sei bella? </p>
<p>beautiful13: noooo<br/>
----- (fine sessione di chat) -----</p>
<p>Il nickname, Pianist Jr aveva in realtà un significato preciso: lo aveva scelto perché suo padre, Edward Masen Senior, era un pianista ed anche lui, Edward Masen Junior, lo era. Ma Edward non aveva voluto soffermarsi su quei particolari che avrebbero sollevato domande su suo padre – a causa dell’utilizzo del verbo al passato – e la sua famiglia ed era anche riuscito, dopo il primo tentativo, a cambiare argomento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Da quando conversava con Bella, Edward aveva deciso di rallentare con le ragazze, in fondo per lui rappresentavano semplicemente una distrazione, anche Bella lo era ma in maniera più positiva; non si sentiva però ancora pronto ad affrontare con lei l’argomento della sua situazione familiare.</p>
<p>Grazie al fatto di averne accennato a lei, ripensò a Ben ed Eric. Si rese conto che gli mancavano, si scusò e tentò di riavvicinarli e loro, nonostante fossero ancora arrabbiati per tutte le volte in cui all’inizio lo avevano cercato e lui non ne aveva voluto sapere, lo riaccettarono e dopo un po’ tornarono a scherzare, anche più di prima.</p>
<p>Bella restava perplessa dal modo repentino in cui Ed interrompeva la conversazione in chat alcune volte, ma non gli diede molto peso; pensò che forse doveva andare al bagno o cose del genere ma si vergognava a dirglielo. In realtà accadeva quando sentiva litigare sua madre e Laurent; e il giovane interveniva per cercare di evitare il peggio, e a volte ci riusciva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una sera Bella gli raccontò che sua madre, Renée, era uscita con un certo Phil, conosciuto da poco, e dopo averne parlato un po’ gli chiese della sua famiglia.<br/>
Edward sapeva che l’argomento sarebbe saltato fuori prima o poi e pensò di iniziare parlando di sua mamma.</p>
<p>----- (sessione di chat) -----</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: mia madre si chiama Elizabeth, è nata in Inghilterra, fa la traduttrice</p>
<p>beautiful13: allora sta via spesso?</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: no, non fa l’interprete, lavora principalmente a casa, traduce testi dal francese all’inglese.</p>
<p>beautiful13: mi sa che mi sono confusa tra traduttrice ed interprete</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: fa niente. Convive con un uomo da 5 anni, il mio patrigno diciamo, ma non sono sposati</p>
<p>Ed rabbrividì all’idea di sua madre legata ancor più permanentemente a Laurent.</p>
<p>beautiful13: quindi anche i tuoi sono divorziati?</p>
<p>“Non si può più rimandare”. Pensò Edward e scrisse di getto.</p>
<p>Pianist_Jr: purtroppo mio padre è morto quando avevo nove anni.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo pressò il tasto invio, ma dopo un po’ lei non aveva ancora scritto nulla, “probabilmente non sa cosa dire” pensò Ed; questo era uno dei motivi per cui non voleva raccontare la vicenda, metteva le persone a disagio e di conseguenza anche lui.<br/>
Fu sorpreso dallo squillo del cellulare: era Bella. Incerto, rispose al terzo squillo.</p>
<p>“Bella”.</p>
<p>“Edward…mi dispiace tanto, non avevo idea”.</p>
<p>“Non devi dispiacerti, mi hai semplicemente chiesto della mia famiglia, non mi sembra una domanda inopportuna…” </p>
<p>“Si, mi dispiace per quello, ma soprattutto pensavo a ciò che hai passato, non riesco ad immaginare come deve essere stato”.</p>
<p>“Non voglio che tu mi compatisca, non devi neanche dispiacerti”.</p>
<p>“Non lo sto facendo, ma mi piace pensare che siamo diventati amici, e…vorrei solo che non fossimo lontani, vorrei essere lì ad abbracciarti in questo momento”.</p>
<p>“Non è stato facile, io…volevo molto bene a mio padre. Anche lui suonava il piano, anche se non così spesso e bene come avrebbe potuto, me ne ha regalato uno quando ho compiuto cinque anni”.</p>
<p>“Anche tuo padre si chiamava Edward?” </p>
<p>“Si, e questo fa di me Edward Junior”.  Rise piano.<br/>
“Il tuo nick… ora capisco cosa significa. Scusa se ho insistito perché me lo spiegassi”.</p>
<p>“Smettila di scusarti!” Disse Edward con finta esasperazione. </p>
<p>“Ok”. Rispose lei sorridendo.</p>
<p>Continuarono a parlare del padre di Edward; alla fine lui le disse che era stato bello sentire la sua voce e Bella propose di parlare più spesso; il ragazzo le chiese anche il numero di casa, ma evitò di darle il suo perché inorridiva al pensiero che potesse risponderle Laurent.<br/>
Promise che avrebbe chiamato lui e lo avrebbe fatto davvero, al contrario di quando lo aveva detto a tutte le altre ragazze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Cullen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 4: I Cullen</p>
<p>Le vacanze natalizie erano ormai vicine e Bella aveva convinto sua madre a lasciargliele passare a Forks, adducendo che le mancava il Natale con la neve e che avrebbe fatto piacere a Charlie, suo padre; mentre a Renée non sarebbe pesata molto la breve assenza della figlia dato che avrebbe avuto Phil a farle compagnia.</p>
<p>Era stata una settimana diversa per Edward a scuola: sia Ben che Eric erano a casa malati, entrambi avevano preso la mononucleosi da Lauren Mallory.<br/>Lui andava a trovarli a turno per portargli i compiti e tirarli un po’ su di morale, adesso ancor più sollevato di non aver più frequentato Lauren, evitando sia le sue chiacchiere senza senso, sia la mononucleosi. In effetti, da quando aveva iniziato a tenersi più frequentemente in contatto con Bella, non era stato con nessun’altra ragazza. Nonostante la distanza, sperava che potesse nascere qualcosa fra di loro, anche lei sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo, ma c’era un suo amico, Jacob, che non lo faceva stare per niente tranquillo; lei ne parlava di tanto in tanto, gli aveva raccontato che si conoscevano sin da piccoli, forse per questo sembravano così intimi nelle foto, pensò. </p>
<p>“Non sono mica diventato uno stalker!”, disse fra se Edward, ma ormai conosceva quasi a memoria le foto che Bella aveva pubblicato su Facebook e, suo malgrado, alcune di Jake in cui lei era taggata; quando lei chiamava l’amico così era stato tentato di chiederle di chiamarlo Eddie, purché lei avesse un diminutivo anche per lui. <br/>Su richiesta di Bella aveva aggiunto alcune altre sue foto, comprese un paio – a cui solo lei poteva accedere – in cui faceva delle smorfie assurde che l’avevano fatta ridere tantissimo.</p>
<p>L’unica novità significativa scaturita dall’assenza da scuola dei due suoi amici era costituita dall’aver conosciuto Alice Cullen, una piccola ragazza dai capelli corti, che era diventata temporaneamente la sua compagna di banco durante le lezioni di chimica, dato che l’assenza dei due ragazzi non sarebbe stata breve ed i progetti e gli esperimenti andavano sempre svolti in due, quando possibile.</p>
<p>Alice era iperattiva e loquace, ma ciò non lo infastidiva, al contrario gli trasmetteva un insolito senso di euforia. Non aveva mai avuto una ragazza come amica – a parte Bella, con cui però sperava che l’amicizia si trasformasse in qualcosa di più – ed Alice prometteva bene in quel senso, inoltre aveva già un ragazzo, Jasper, di un anno più grande di loro, e ciò non faceva temere equivoci.</p>
<p>I Cullen si erano trasferiti a Forks quell’anno; erano una famiglia un po’ particolare: il dottor Cullen e la moglie avevano adottato Alice ed Emmett quando erano molto piccoli; ed alcuni anni dopo avevano preso in affidamento Rosalie e Jasper Hale, figli di una parente della signora Cullen, rimasti orfani.</p>
<p>Alice vide che Edward era seduto da solo a pranzo e non esitò ad invitarlo al loro tavolo, al quale pranzava un gruppo ben assortito. Emmett fu subito amichevole e non risparmiò qualche battuta nonostante avesse appena conosciuto Ed; Jasper era un tipo silenzioso, ma non sembrava gli dispiacesse la presenza del nuovo arrivato; Alice animava la conversazione, tranne in alcuni momenti in cui si perdeva in dolci sguardi e semplici gesti con il suo ragazzo; l’unica che non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo fu Rosalie, la bionda, che aveva quasi costantemente un’aria scocciata, ma non per la sua presenza, - almeno per quanto ricordasse l’aveva sempre vista così - l’unico che lei degnasse di uno sguardo o qualche sorriso era Emmett, il suo ragazzo. Anche loro due stavano insieme e sebbene Edward si aspettasse di trovarsi a disagio in mezzo a due coppie, non fu così.</p>
<p>Quando sentì Bella, quel pomeriggio, Edward le raccontò di quelle nuove conoscenze, mentre lei gli annunciò che sarebbe davvero partita per Forks, per Natale.<br/>Anche dopo aver chiuso la conversazione, il ragazzo non perse il sorriso che gli si era stampato sul volto grazie alla buona notizia; perfino sua madre lo notò, quando entrò in camera sua per riporre della biancheria pulita nell’armadio.</p>
<p>“Sembri piuttosto allegro!” Osservò Elizabeth, lui annuì.</p>
<p>“Posso chiederti con chi parli così spesso al telefono? – Continuò lei – Non che voglia impicciarmi dei fatti tuoi, e sono veramente contenta nel vederti sereno… hai una ragazza?”</p>
<p>“Non proprio. Parlavo con Bella Swan”. Rispose Edward.</p>
<p>“Bella Swan? Ma non vive in Arizona?”</p>
<p>“Si, quest’estate, per caso, ci siamo conosciuti e adesso ci sentiamo tramite Internet e per telefono, siamo diventati amici. Lei verrà qui da suo padre per le prossime vacanze di Natale, quindi avremo anche l’occasione di rivederci”.</p>
<p>“Mi fa piacere tesoro”. </p>
<p>“E oggi ho fatto anche delle nuove conoscenze a scuola, i Cullen e gli Hale”. </p>
<p>La madre sapeva già a chi si riferisse, qualunque nuovo arrivato nella piccola città non passava inosservato.<br/>“Come sono?” Chiese Elizabeth.</p>
<p>“Sono ok, specialmente Alice ed Emmett”. <br/>Edward, che era seduto contro la spalliera del letto, si alzò ed Elizabeth lo abbracciò, lui le propose:  “Vuoi che ti suoni qualcosa mamma?”</p>
<p>“Mi piacerebbe molto”.</p>
<p>Si spostarono in salotto dove Edward, spinto dal buonumore,  eseguì entusiasta un paio di pezzi al piano.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Alcune sere dopo, Laurent credeva che qualcuno avesse toccato la sua collezione di dischi, nessuno lo aveva fatto, ma lui incolpò Edward. Lo colpì con pugni allo stomaco e, quando il ragazzo reagì dandogli un pugno alla mascella, l’uomo scagliò dei colpi ancora più violenti, lasciandolo ansimante sul pavimento.<br/>Sua madre fu subito al suo fianco, e quando lo aiutò ad alzarsi Edward tossì e sobbalzò per il dolore.<br/>“Ho paura che tu abbia qualcosa di rotto, dobbiamo andare in ospedale”. Disse Elizabeth.</p>
<p>“No mamma, sto bene”. Minimizzò lui, ma anche parlare gli faceva male.</p>
<p>“Edward…” Insistette Elizabeth.</p>
<p>“Sei disposta a denunciarlo?”</p>
<p>Elizabeth lo guardò implorante: “E’ stato molto calmo ultimamente, non ci faceva del male da tempo.”<br/>Edward scosse la testa incredulo, Elizabeth proseguì: “Andiamo in ospedale, non riuscirò a dormire se non so che stai bene”. <br/>Il ragazzo alla fine acconsentì. “Diremo che sei caduto”. Aggiunse lei.</p>
<p>Appena furono certi che Laurent si fosse addormentato, ubriaco sul divano, uscirono in macchina e si diressero in ospedale.</p>
<p>Quando Edward si rese conto che lo avrebbe visitato il dottor Cullen, pensò sarcastico:<br/>“Perfetto! Lo racconterà ai suoi figli ed Alice inizierà a fare domande!”</p>
<p>Carlisle Cullen sembrava persino più giovane di quanto lui avesse immaginato quando ne aveva sentito parlare. Dopo averlo visitato, il dottore stabilì che non c’era alcun danno serio e gli prescrisse degli antidolorifici, molto dubbioso che la causa di quelle ferite potesse essere una caduta.</p>
<p>Quando la signora Masen si allontanò per riempire alcuni moduli, Carlisle ebbe l’occasione di parlare da solo con Edward. Gli chiese in tono paterno: “Quanti anni hai Edward?”</p>
<p>“Quindici”. Rispose lui.</p>
<p>“Come mia figlia Alice”. Osservò Carlisle, accennando un sorriso.</p>
<p>“La conosco, ho conosciuto anche gli altri suoi figli, a scuola”.</p>
<p>Il dottore annuì e dopo un momento gli disse: “Voglio che tu sappia che non sei costretto a mentire. Ci sono persone che possono aiutarti, me compreso… capisco che tu voglia proteggere tua madre, a tuo modo”.</p>
<p>“Mia madre non c’entra nulla con questo!” Edward si affrettò a dire, indicando i lividi sul suo torace.</p>
<p>“Lo so, – lo rassicurò Carlisle – ma credo che forse tu voglia proteggere tua madre da qualcuno, nascondendo la verità”.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, Carlisle gli allungò un biglietto da visita: “Qui ci sono i miei numeri, se hai bisogno d’aiuto, sappi che puoi chiamarmi”.</p>
<p>Edward lo ringraziò. Restò colpito dalla gentilezza del dottore, che gli aveva offerto il suo aiuto senza pressarlo eccessivamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vacanze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 5: Vacanze</p>
<p>L’ultimo giorno di scuola prima della pausa natalizia, Edward parlò di Bella con Alice, raccontandole che avrebbe passato le vacanze a Forks.</p>
<p>“Mi piacerebbe conoscerla”. Disse Alice.</p>
<p>“Sembra una buona idea”. Concordò Edward.</p>
<p>“Potremmo organizzare qualcosa tutti insieme”.</p>
<p>Edward era un po’ titubante.</p>
<p>“Non preoccuparti – lo rassicurò lei – non ho intenzione di monopolizzare tutto il vostro tempo, sono sicura che vorrete passarne buona parte da soli”.</p>
<p>“Ok, allora. Comunque non sono certo che Bella condivida le mie stesse aspettative”.</p>
<p>“E’ proprio per questo che dovete stare un po’ da soli, per conoscervi meglio, a cosa credevi mi riferissi piccolo perverso?” </p>
<p>Alice sorrise giocosa; il ragazzo fu divertito dalla sua battuta, cominciavano ad entrare in confidenza perciò non si trattenne dal ribattere:<br/>“Disse l’adolescente che vive sotto lo stesso tetto con il suo ragazzo…non farmi credere che tu e Jasper non ne approfittate!”</p>
<p>Alice si finse indignata, ma trattenendo a stento il sorriso spiegò: <br/>“Abbiamo camere separate, i nostri genitori non transigono su questo, io la divido con Rose e lui con Emmett…se proprio vogliamo combinare qualcosa dobbiamo prima metterci d’accordo con loro!”</p>
<p>“Parli per esperienza?” chiese Ed ridendo, Alice gli diede un buffetto sul braccio; mentre andavano a mensa dopo la lezione di chimica.</p>
<p>Bella chiamò Edward quel giorno per parlargli dei dettagli del viaggio. Avrebbe preso un volo il mattino seguente e poi un pullman da Seattle a Port Angeles, dove l’avrebbe aspettata suo padre per percorrere il tragitto fino a Forks, in totale ci avrebbe impiegato sei ore.<br/>Sarebbe arrivata nel pomeriggio e gli propose di vedersi quella stessa sera, dopo essersi sistemata e aver cenato presto con Charlie; chiamava sempre suo padre per nome quando gliene parlava.</p>
<p>Quella sera Edward la passò con Ben ed Eric, ormai quasi guariti, a guardare un film d’azione: i suoi amici sostenevano fosse meglio per lui fare il pieno di cose da ragazzi dato che avrebbe dovuto rinunciarci per un po’ con l’arrivo di Bella, insistettero perfino per una sfida a braccio di ferro. Edward li assecondò, acconsentì anche a mostrargli alcune foto di Bella sul computer, per cui non risparmiarono i complimenti e non trattennero una punta d’invidia.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>L’incontro fra Bella ed Edward, fu suggellato da un abbraccio, lui scherzò sul fatto che mancasse solo la corsa vista al rallentatore come nei film e, dopo un iniziale imbarazzo, la serata andò splendidamente; già dalle conversazioni a distanza era chiaro quanto fossero affiatati.</p>
<p>Quando Edward accompagnò Bella a casa dopo il loro appuntamento, ne approfittò per proporle qualcosa da fare una delle seguenti sere.</p>
<p>“Ti ricordi i Cullen? Quei ragazzi della mia scuola di cui ti ho parlato?”</p>
<p>“Si”.</p>
<p>“Alice vorrebbe conoscerti, ti va se una sera usciamo con loro?”</p>
<p>“Non so… non sono molto a mio agio quando conosco persone nuove, e poi sono tutti in coppia, passeranno tutto il tempo a sbaciucchiarsi!” Osservò Bella.</p>
<p>“Lo pensavo anch’io, invece mi sono trovato subito bene con loro, qualche bacio c’è, ma non mi sono mai trovato in imbarazzo”.</p>
<p>“Li hai mai incontrati fuori da scuola?”</p>
<p>“No… oh, credi sia per questo che limitavano le effusioni?”</p>
<p>“Non saprei. D’accordo usciamo con loro, ma poi non lamentarti se mi verrà voglia di imitarli.” Gli disse lei seria, ma nascondendo un sorriso.</p>
<p>“Lamentarmi? Io comincerei a fare pratica anche adesso!” </p>
<p>Entrambi si erano fermati e si guardarono per un momento prima che Bella si alzasse in punta di piedi per baciarlo, ma non appena le loro labbra si toccarono, il telefonino di lei squillò forte. Lei indietreggiò subito, in parte grata dell’interruzione, perché si chiedeva se non avesse esagerato con le allusioni ed il bacio e se lui potesse pensare a questo come il suo comportamento abituale, quando in realtà non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere, soprattutto perché non aveva mai provato nulla di serio per un ragazzo.</p>
<p>“Scusami”. Disse lei mentre prendeva il cellulare dalla tasca del giubbotto; Edward, sorpreso, ci mise un attimo a liberarla dalle braccia che le aveva stretto attorno alla vita e chiese: “ E’ un messaggio, vero?”</p>
<p>“Si…è Jacob, chiede come me la passo qui. Posso rispondergli dopo”.</p>
<p>“Siete buoni amici?”</p>
<p>“Si, anche se era tutto molto più facile prima”. </p>
<p>Lui la guardò con aria interrogativa, mentre riprendevano a camminare.</p>
<p>“L’anno scorso, sarà stato a causa dei romanzi di Jane Austen ed Emily Bronte, mi ero fissata con l’idea di dare il primo bacio; allora l’ho chiesto a Jacob e ci siamo baciati, è successo solo una volta, ma da allora si è convinto di provare qualcosa in più per me e vorrebbe che ci mettessimo insieme. Non lo avrei mai fatto sapendo che sarebbe andata a finire così e se avessi saputo di incontrare te…” Confessò arrossendo.</p>
<p>“Quindi non pensi di metterti con lui?” Edward chiese conferma, per mettere a tacere i propri dubbi.</p>
<p>“No, e gliel’ho anche detto ma lui continua a sperare ed io non voglio ferirlo…la nostra amicizia non è più la stessa, mi manca il rapporto che avevamo e mi sento in colpa per averlo rovinato”.</p>
<p>“Non potevi sapere che sarebbe andata così”. Disse lui per farla sentire meglio.</p>
<p>“Lo so, ma ci sto male lo stesso”. <br/>Ed le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, lei continuò: “Hai capito che fra le righe cercavo di dirti che quello che ci siamo dati quest’estate è stato il mio primo vero bacio?”</p>
<p>“Se lo avessi saputo mi sarei impegnato di più!”</p>
<p>“Fai il serio!” Lo ammonì, scherzosa.</p>
<p>“Se proprio devo essere serio e sincero devo dirti qualcosa, e preferisco farlo io, piuttosto che qualcun altro”.</p>
<p>“Mi sa che è tardi, me l’hanno già detto…ma apprezzo il fatto che tu volessi parlarmene”.</p>
<p>“Cosa ti hanno detto?”</p>
<p>“Che passi da una ragazza all’altra continuamente, che non hai mai avuto una storia seria”.</p>
<p>“E’ vero. Ma è anche vero che da tre mesi non vedo più nessuna; riesco a pensare solo a te”. Confessò lui, imbarazzato.</p>
<p>“Penso davvero che tu sia cambiato…e poi…mi piaci troppo per riuscire a credere il contrario…oops! Questo forse non avrei dovuto dirlo…” </p>
<p>Entrambi sorrisero, e Edward la riaccompagnò a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Forks VS Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 6: Forks VS Phoenix</p>
<p>La sera seguente Edward suonò il campanello di casa Swan alle 19:30, sperando che lo sceriffo non gli facesse il terzo grado. Bella aveva già detto a suo padre con chi sarebbe uscita e lo aveva pregato di non imbarazzarla davanti ai suoi amici, anche se l’unico che conosceva già era Edward, ma non c’era bisogno che Charlie lo sapesse e decidesse che non poteva uscire con degli sconosciuti. Il nome dei Cullen, inoltre, era servito a farlo stare più tranquillo: conosceva il dottore come una brava persona e pensò che anche i suoi figli non dovevano essere da meno.</p>
<p>Edward dovette aiutarla a salire sull’enorme Jeep rossa: l’automobile di cui Emmett andava molto orgoglioso, nonostante non fosse nuovissima. Alice salutò Bella con entusiasmo e quasi si spostò sul sedile posteriore per abbracciarla, Jasper, seduto alla guida, le strinse la mano, pacato.</p>
<p>“Emmett e Rose avevano da fare, ma Emmett è stato così gentile da prestarci la Jeep!” Le disse Alice. </p>
<p>Lei ed Edward si scambiarono uno sguardo; mentre andavano a prendere Bella, Alice gli aveva raccontato che Rosalie non ne aveva voluto sapere di aggregarsi alla serata, e aveva accampato la scusa che lei ed Emmett avessero di meglio da fare, al che Emmett aveva detto qualcosa del tipo “davvero?”, ma allo sguardo di ghiaccio di lei si era subito corretto e aveva offerto loro di prendere la Jeep.<br/>Jasper aveva scherzato sul fatto che, così, almeno i due avrebbero potuto sfruttare l’occasione delle camere libere. Questo fece sorridere Ed, e lo convinse ancora di più di non essersi sbagliato sull’osservazione fatta alcuni giorni prima ad Alice.</p>
<p>“Non ero mai salita su una macchina del genere!” Osservò Bella, non senza entusiasmo.</p>
<p>“Appena conoscerai Emmett, capirai quanto sia adatta a lui”. Disse Edward.</p>
<p>Avevano scelto un piccolo ristorante in centro e non impiegarono molto ad arrivarci, non appena furono seduti, Alice cominciò ad animare la conversazione ancora di più di quanto non avesse fatto in macchina: “Com’è Phoenix?” chiese a Bella.</p>
<p>“Assolata, anche se dalla mia carnagione non si direbbe”.</p>
<p>“Già, potresti passare benissimo per una che ha sempre vissuto qui!”</p>
<p>“A Phoenix ci si riesce a perdere tra la folla”. </p>
<p>“Al contrario di qui, in cui tutti conoscono tutti”. Disse Edward.</p>
<p>“A chi lo dici! Noi ci stiamo ancora abituando a questo. Bella, tu che ne pensi di Forks?”</p>
<p>“Il clima di qui non è il mio ideale, ma sarebbe una scusa in più per stare a casa a leggere un libro”.</p>
<p>“Ti piace leggere?” chiese Jasper.</p>
<p>“Direi che è la sua attività principale”. Disse Edward sorridendo. Bella e Jasper si misero a parlare di libri, l’argomento aveva suscitato subito l’interesse del ragazzo, anche lui era appassionato di lettura.</p>
<p>Bella chiese ad Alice e Jasper dove vivessero prima di trasferirsi a Forks.</p>
<p>“Itacha, vicino New York. Bel posto, pieno di universitari, c’è la Cornell University”. Rispose lei.</p>
<p>“Sicuramente meno noioso di qui”. Osservò Edward.</p>
<p>La cena proseguì tranquilla, fra qualche risata, alla fine i due ragazzi pagarono il conto, nonostante l’insistenza di Bella che avrebbe voluto pagare la sua parte, che terminò quando Edward le disse risoluto: “Non se ne parla”.</p>
<p>Mentre riaccompagnavano Bella a casa, alla radio trasmisero My Immortal, degli Evanescence ed Alice, elettrizzata, disse che Jasper la suonava spesso per lei.</p>
<p>“Che strumento suoni?” Chiese Edward a Jasper, stranamente non sapevano ancora di avere questa passione in comune.</p>
<p>“La chitarra, niente di speciale”.</p>
<p>“Non essere modesto, – lo incoraggiò Alice e si rivolse ad Edward e Bella – è bravissimo”.</p>
<p>“Edward suona il piano!” Disse Bella.</p>
<p>I due ragazzi iniziarono a parlare di musica, scendendo anche in dettagli tecnici; Alice cercò di trovare un argomento di conversazione per lei e Bella; fu delusa di sentire che non amava lo shopping, le stava quasi per proporre di andare a fare compere insieme, poi disse divertita: “Fra tutti e due, avete più cose in comune con Jasper di chiunque abbia mai incontrato!”<br/>Tutti risero, Bella le disse: “Alice, non mi dispiacerebbe un’uscita fra ragazze, comunque”.</p>
<p>“Ci volete scaricare?” Chiese Edward scherzoso, le ragazze risero di gusto e Jasper alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre si fermava davanti casa di Bella, che disse: “E’ stata davvero una bella serata, mi ha fatto piacere conoscervi”.</p>
<p>“Anche a noi, posso ufficialmente dire che hai superato le mie aspettative; Edward mi aveva parlato bene di te, ma pensavo esagerasse!”</p>
<p>“Sei troppo gentile Alice”. Le disse Bella, imbarazzata; la ragazza scrollò le spalle. “Spero di rivedervi”. Aggiunse Bella.</p>
<p>“Certo, noi avremo la nostra uscita fra ragazze e la prossima volta faremo qualcosa tutti insieme, stavolta anche con Emmett e Rosalie”. Disse Alice.</p>
<p>“Non è necessario, voglio dire, se loro due non possono venire…” Bella evitò di dire non vogliono, Edward le aveva parlato di quanto a Rosalie non interessasse conoscere gente nuova.</p>
<p>“Sciocchezze, ci penserai tu a trascinare il sederone di Emmett con noi la prossima volta, vero Jazzy?” Chiese Alice a Jasper, che sorrise ed annuì sicuro.</p>
<p>“E dove va Emmett…” disse Edward, “…va anche Rose”. Concluse Alice.</p>
<p>Edward si offrì di aiutare Bella a scendere, andò ad aprirle lo sportello e le diede una mano per saltare giù dalla Jeep troppo alta per lei.</p>
<p>“Accompagnala pure alla porta, noi ti aspettiamo”. Gli disse Alice.</p>
<p>Alla porta Edward le chiese: “Ti sei divertita davvero?”</p>
<p>“Si, davvero”. Gli assicurò Bella.</p>
<p>“Non ci sono stati sbaciucchiamenti, hai visto?”</p>
<p>“Mi sa che ci sono adesso”. Bella indicò verso l’auto con un cenno della testa, sorridendo. </p>
<p>“Beh, adesso non conta, si sono comportati bene tutta la sera, gli spetta, e non ci siamo noi ad assistere”. </p>
<p>“E’ vero. E anche tu ti sei comportato bene tutta la sera”. </p>
<p>“Non è stato facile, perché morivo dalla voglia di baciarti…” Le disse Ed, con il suo solito sorriso sghembo. La ragazza alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, Edward la baciò, ma cercò di mantenere il bacio innocente e più breve di quanto avrebbe voluto, nel caso il capo Swan li stesse osservando.</p>
<p>“Edward, quando potrò ascoltarti suonare il piano?”</p>
<p>“Fammi pensare quando puoi venire a casa mia, ok?”</p>
<p>“Presto?”</p>
<p>“Presto, promesso. Buonanotte Bella”. </p>
<p>“Notte”. </p>
<p>Bella entrò in casa; Ed tornò in macchina, schiarendosi la voce per richiamare l’attenzione dei ragazzi che, impegnati in altre attività, non si erano accorti di lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pianoforte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 7: Pianoforte</p>
<p>Bella ed Edward entrarono a casa di lui un pomeriggio, non c’era nessuno e lui le avrebbe finalmente suonato qualcosa al piano. </p>
<p>“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” Chiese il ragazzo.</p>
<p>“Stai cercando di perdere tempo?” Bella lo imbeccò.</p>
<p>“Cosa? Certo che no!”  Rispose Edward, fingendosi indignato.</p>
<p>“Ok, allora”.</p>
<p>“Preferisci una soda, o…una soda?” Chiese Edward, scherzoso, uscendo dalla cucina con già due lattine in mano.</p>
<p>“Direi…una soda. Con la cioccolata mi è andata bene, mi fido anche stavolta”. Risero insieme e bevvero un sorso.</p>
<p>“In effetti sono un po’ nervoso a suonare davanti a te”. Confessò.</p>
<p>“Non ti criticherò troppo pesantemente”. Disse lei, sorridendo.</p>
<p>Edward fece accomodare Bella sul divano lì vicino e si sedette sulla panca, il pianoforte era a muro e non a coda, color noce e non molto speciale, ma lui lo teneva sempre ben accordato. Con un ultimo sguardo di incoraggiamento di lei, iniziò a suonare Claire DeLune di Debussy, Bella lo ascoltò rapita; poi proseguì con un altro brano e allo sguardo interrogativo di lei rispose che non poteva conoscerlo, perché l’aveva scritto lui.</p>
<p>“E’ bellissima Edward, hai molto talento”.</p>
<p>“Non è un po’ monotona?”</p>
<p>“No, la trovo perfetta”.</p>
<p>“Per quanto fossi riluttante a suonare davanti a te, sapevo che alla fine lo avrei fatto. Anche per questo ho scritto questa composizione”.</p>
<p>“Allora ho fatto bene ad insistere, avevi mai scritto qualcosa?”</p>
<p>“Solo un paio di pezzi ma non come questo, abbastanza scontati, somigliano a qualcosa di già sentito…Mentre scrivevo questo, beh, io…pensavo a te”. Edward le confessò, un po’ in imbarazzo.</p>
<p>Bella, lusingata, lo abbracciò; poi si sedettero sul divano a parlare mentre lei giocherellava con le sue dita e alternatamente si stringevano la mano. Dopo poco, Laurent rientrò in casa e si avvicinò a loro:<br/>“Vedo che Eddie si è fatto un’amichetta”. Disse ridendo sguaiatamente e posando uno sguardo lascivo su Bella.</p>
<p>Edward scosse la testa furioso, Bella gli strinse la mano e gli disse: “Portami a vedere la tua camera”.</p>
<p>Ignorarono Laurent e lui la condusse per mano fino alla sua camera; appena furono davanti la porta sembrava decisamente più calmo, esitò prima di aprirla.<br/>“La stanza è un po’ incasinata”. L’avvertì Edward.</p>
<p>“Dovresti vedere la mia a Phoenix!” </p>
<p>“Quella qui a Forks è ordinata invece?” Chiese Edward mentre entravano.</p>
<p>“Si, ma solo perché non la uso quasi mai. Quest’anno sta facendo gli straordinari: vacanze estive e di Natale”. Spiegò lei</p>
<p>“Scusa per Laurent, lui è così…spiacevole”. Disse Edward, con amarezza.</p>
<p>“Non devi scusarti per lui. E’ sempre così?”</p>
<p>“Direi che questo è niente”.</p>
<p>“Dai vostri sguardi sembrava che di lì a poco vi sareste picchiati”.	</p>
<p>“Di solito non sono quel tipo, ma hai fatto bene a portarmi via…non gli avrei permesso di guardarti in quel modo ancora per molto. – Edward cambiò rapidamente argomento –  Ti presento il mio amato letto, la mia scrivania, il mio computer e non ultimo…l’armadio”. Disse indicando la porta del guardaroba. </p>
<p> “Perché non me lo presenti come si deve?” Bella si diresse verso la porta e la aprì.</p>
<p>“E’ imbarazzante, sai?”</p>
<p>“Non è che stia frugando fra la biancheria intima! A meno che tu non abbia qualcosa di compromettente qui dentro…” Osservò Bella, sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Fai pure, non ci sono scheletri”.</p>
<p>“Stavo più pensando a qualche rivista sconcia”.</p>
<p>“Anche in questo caso, non sono quel tipo. Le ragazze le preferisco dal vivo”. Anche lui si avvicinò all’armadio.</p>
<p>“Oh mio Dio, Edward Masen, come siamo diretti!” Disse Bella con finto stupore e cominciò a scorrere la mano su giacche e camicie appese e sugli altri indumenti sugli scaffali. </p>
<p>“La pagherai di brutto quando vedrò la tua stanza…” minacciò Edward, sorridente.</p>
<p>Alla fine lei disse, con finto disappunto: “Non c’è niente di orribilmente scandaloso. A dire il vero mi piacciono i tuoi vestiti, questa è una vera maglietta di un concerto dei Green Day?”</p>
<p>Il ragazzo annuì. Lei andò a sedersi sul letto e lui la imitò, sedendosi al suo fianco: “Finita l’ispezione?”</p>
<p>“In questo momento sto ispezionando il tuo amato letto”.</p>
<p>“E qual è il verdetto?”</p>
<p>“Mmm…comodo. Capisco perché lo ami”.</p>
<p>“Sei la prima ragazza che si siede su questo letto”.</p>
<p>“Vuoi dire che le altre si sdraiavano?” Chiese lei, scherzando sul passato di Ed.</p>
<p>“Voglio dire che nessun’altra ragazza è mai stata in camera mia, a casa mia; non volevo sapessero nulla di me”. Edward guardava in basso, lei con la mano gli sollevò il mento, cercando il suo sguardo. Si guardarono per un lungo istante e lui la baciò, Bella non avrebbe chiesto nulla di meglio e gli mise le mani fra i capelli avvicinandolo a sé.</p>
<p>Dopo alcuni minuti Elizabeth, appena rientrata, chiamò il figlio; Edward e Bella interruppero il bacio, lui trattenne un’imprecazione ed aprì la porta quando la madre bussò.</p>
<p>“Allora sei a casa. Laurent è appena uscito, avete litigato?” Gli chiese Elizabeth.</p>
<p>“Mamma…” Edward la interruppe ed indicò con la testa verso Bella.</p>
<p>“Oh, non sapevo avessi compagnia”.</p>
<p>La ragazza si alzò dal letto e nello stesso tempo Elizabeth entrò in camera, Bella si presentò e la donna le strinse calorosamente la mano.</p>
<p>“La figlia del capo Swan, Edward mi ha parlato di te, non mi aspettavo di vederti…così cresciuta”. Aggiunse alla fine, quando in realtà non si era aspettata di trovarla lì in casa, si rivolse al figlio: “Le hai offerto qualcosa?”</p>
<p>“Si mamma”. </p>
<p>“Ok, vi lascio tranquilli. Bella, tuo padre sa che sei qui?”</p>
<p>“Non esattamente, ma sa che sono uscita con Edward”.</p>
<p>Elizabeth annuì ed uscì lasciando la porta leggermente socchiusa, erano pur sempre degli adolescenti.</p>
<p>Edward valutò un momento e poi decise: “Vuoi assaggiare i biscotti di mia madre?”</p>
<p>Lei acconsentì ed ebbe l’opportunità di parlare un po’ con Elizabeth, prima di andare via.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Coccole e Lasagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 8: Coccole e Lasagne</p>
<p>Il giorno seguente Charlie aveva il turno serale, dalle 18 alle 24, e Bella invitò Edward a casa sua. Alle 19:00 il ragazzo si presentò alla sua porta con un paio di DVD, notò subito il buon odore proveniente dalla cucina, Bella aveva preparato le lasagne e stavano cuocendo in forno.<br/>Scelsero un film da guardare nell'attesa; sul divano lei si raggomitolò appoggiata a lui, e dopo l’iniziale sorpresa, Ed stese sopra di loro la coperta che era poggiata sullo schienale e le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. Non era abituato a questo tipo di vicinanza ma si rese conto che non gli dispiaceva affatto.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Edward si fermò a metà della terza porzione di lasagna dichiarando contento: <br/>“Sono sazio. Devo aver sovrastimato la capienza del mio stomaco riguardo alla terza porzione”. </p>
<p>Bella sorrise finendo la metà della sua seconda porzione, lui proseguì: “Dove hai imparato a cucinare? Mia madre se la cava, ma non ho mai assaggiato nulla di così buono”.</p>
<p>“Ho imparato da sola, altrimenti io e mia madre non dico saremmo morte di fame, ma quasi”. Rispose lei scherzosa e bevve l’ultimo sorso di latte.</p>
<p>“Dovrò dire a mamma di preparare cibo italiano più spesso”.</p>
<p>“Sai che per un italiano sarebbe assurdo bere latte a cena, insieme ad una pietanza del genere?” Chiese Bella indicando i loro bicchieri.</p>
<p>“E cos’altro sai sull’Italia, mia Bella?”</p>
<p>Nonostante il tono scherzoso di Edward, lei arrossì: “So che sai cosa significa quello che hai appena detto”. </p>
<p>Il ragazzo annuì e lei lo baciò dolcemente, dopo un attimo si alzò per sparecchiare:<br/>“Devo lavare questi o Charlie vedrà che abbiamo mangiato in due”.</p>
<p>“Davvero pensi che ci farebbe caso?”</p>
<p>“E’ un poliziotto, è abituato a notare gli indizi…” Rispose lei, come se la cosa fosse ovvia.</p>
<p>“Ti aiuto”. Si offrì Edward.</p>
<p>“Io lavo, tu asciughi”. Stabilì lei, indicando prima verso se stessa e poi verso di lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erano andati al piano di sopra e Bella si scusò per andare in bagno, quando entrò in camera sua vide Edward sdraiato di traverso sul letto, i piedi fuori dal bordo e gli occhi chiusi. </p>
<p>“Devo averti dato troppo da mangiare, non è che ti addormenti?”</p>
<p>Lui mugugnò un no, poi aprì gli occhi: “Stavo solo verificando se il tuo letto è comodo quanto il mio”.</p>
<p>“Lo è?”</p>
<p>“E’ quasi meglio direi. Fra il cibo e il letto, potrei anche decidere di accamparmi qui!”</p>
<p>“Non hai detto nulla riguardo la compagnia”.</p>
<p>“Quella è la parte migliore”. Lui si sollevò, e si mise seduto, lei si sedette dalla parte opposta, ma comunque molto vicina.</p>
<p>“Non vuoi ispezionare la stanza per vendicarti?”</p>
<p>“Nah, ho già frugato fra la tua biancheria intima mentre non c’eri…” Sembrava quasi serio, forse lo era. Bella gli diede un finto pugno sulla spalla.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si distese di fianco, guidando anche lei nel fare lo stesso: “Stavolta niente interruzioni mentre ci baciamo”. </p>
<p>“Decisamente”. Concordò lei.</p>
<p>Presto Bella si ritrovò con il respiro corto, Edward le piaceva moltissimo e non poteva fare a meno di toccarlo, per l’ennesima volta gli intrecciò le dita fra i capelli, rendendoli ancora più disordinati, poi scivolò una mano sotto la sua camicia, grata che la portasse fuori dai pantaloni. Lui la imitò, toccandole la schiena sotto il maglione, ma si fermò non appena raggiunse il reggiseno; la voleva tantissimo, ma immaginava fosse ancora presto per lei e non intendeva mettere a repentaglio la loro storia facendo qualcosa di avventato. Quando sentì la sua mano fermarsi Bella si fermò a sua volta e lo guardò incerta, lui la tolse dal dubbio: “Riprendiamo un po’ fiato, ok?” <br/>Lei fu d’accordo e stettero semplicemente abbracciati per molto tempo. Edward, fra le braccia di quella piccola ragazza sentì un senso di sicurezza e serenità che non riusciva a ricordare di aver mai provato prima, ma entrambi non poterono fare a meno di pensare al momento in cui avrebbero dovuto separarsi, quando lei sarebbe tornata a Phoenix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poco dopo le undici, Bella accompagnò Edward alla porta e, dopo un ultimo bacio, gli raccomandò di stare attento mentre rientrava.</p>
<p>“Siamo a Forks, hai presente? Cosa vuoi che mi succeda?” <br/>Lei fece una smorfia e scrollò le spalle, lui l’abbracciò e si augurarono buonanotte.</p>
<p>Prima che Bella andasse a dormire ricevette un SMS: <br/>“Sono a casa sano e salvo, fai sogni d’oro Isabella”. <br/>Quel semplice gesto da parte di Edward la rese felice molto più del lecito.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Il giorno seguente Charlie, mentre frugava in frigorifero, si rivolse alla figlia: “Hai cucinato le lasagne?”</p>
<p>“Si papà, ieri ho avuto tempo, così…”</p>
<p>“Fantastico Bells, non vedo l’ora di assaggiarle! Dovevi avere molto appetito ieri sera…”</p>
<p>“Mmm… si. Perché?”</p>
<p>“Mancheranno almeno quattro porzioni!”</p>
<p>“Che dici papà? Come avrei potuto mangiare così tanto? Ho usato la teglia più piccola”. Rispose lei, cercando di essere disinvolta, mentre pensava: “Lo sapevo! Dannato fiuto per le indagini!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tutti contro Emmett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 9: Tutti contro Emmett</p>
<p>Edward e Bella non avevano avuto la possibilità di vedersi il giorno di Natale; si erano fatti gli auguri al telefono e lei si rammaricò per la lontananza, ma ribadì di dover passare almeno le giornate di festa con il padre, non si vedevano molto durante l’anno, ed era stato nuovamente lui ad aver sostenuto le spese di viaggio per averla lì quel paio di settimane.<br/>
Charlie aveva desiderato che lui e la figlia passassero la giornata dai Clearwater, degli amici di famiglia che vivevano a LaPush, la riserva indiana vicino Forks; per Edward il Natale non era mai stato tempo di grandi riunioni di famiglia e l’aveva passato con sua madre ed un Laurent non molto sobrio ma stranamente allegro, allontanandosi solo il pomeriggio per vedere Ben ed Eric.</p>
<p>Pochi giorni prima di Capodanno, Alice organizzò una serata a casa sua; si assicurò che stavolta sarebbero stati presenti anche i suoi fratelli più evasivi, Rosalie ed Emmett. Nel tardo pomeriggio, Jasper ed Alice andarono a prendere Edward e Bella; sia nello stato di Washington che in Arizona occorreva avere sedici anni per prendere la patente e Jasper era l’unico di loro quattro ad averli compiuti. Quando arrivarono dai Cullen, Edward e Bella furono stupiti dalle dimensioni della casa: era enorme, anche per sei persone.</p>
<p>Carlisle ed Esme, che erano davvero troppo giovani per essere genitori di adolescenti, accolsero gli ospiti e conversarono un po’ con loro, prima di andare di sopra.<br/>
Esme chiese a Bella di mandare i loro saluti allo sceriffo, entrambi lo avevano già conosciuto, Carlisle sul lavoro e lei in occasione dell’organizzazione di alcuni eventi cittadini. Carlisle non voleva mettere Edward a disagio, si limitò a chiedergli se andasse tutto bene a casa ed il ragazzo rispose di si.</p>
<p>Bella conobbe Emmett e Rosalie, e fu un po’ intimidita. Il ragazzo era imponente, molto alto e muscoloso; e riguardo a Rosalie si sentì insignificante, solitamente non metteva a confronto il suo aspetto con quello delle altre ragazze ma Rosalie, che aveva una bellezza davvero fuori dal comune, lo aveva reso inevitabile.</p>
<p>In salotto iniziò una sfida ai videogiochi fra i ragazzi, mentre le ragazze facevano vedere la loro stanza a Bella, quando riscesero al piano inferiore, Emmett gongolava per aver vinto sia contro Edward che contro Jasper e chiese se ci fosse qualcun altro disposto ad essere distrutto.</p>
<p>“E’ Tekken?” Chiese Bella.</p>
<p>“Si”.</p>
<p>“Bella, ci vendicherai?” Chiese Edward divertito ed entusiasta, Bella ricambiò il sorriso andando a sedersi sul divano, pronta alla sfida. Batté Emmett per due round ad uno.</p>
<p>“Questa è la fortuna del principiante!” si lamentò Emmett, lasciando cadere il joypad, un po’ stizzito.</p>
<p>“Se lo rompi un'altra volta, Carlisle ha detto che non lo ricompra più. – Gli ricordò Jasper – Anzi aspetta, fai pure, così stiamo un po’ in pace finalmente!”</p>
<p>“Non ho mai detto di essere una principiante. Giocavo spesso a questo gioco con il mio amico Jacob, lo battevo quasi sempre”.</p>
<p>“Il tuo amico Jacob deve essere una schiappa!” Le disse Emmett.</p>
<p>“In tal caso lo saresti anche tu”.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi e le puntò un dito contro: “Rivincita!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Mentre Esme finiva di prepararsi, Carlisle leggeva un libro sdraiato sul letto poi, chiudendolo, chiese alla moglie: “Pensi sia saggio lasciarli da soli?”</p>
<p>“Quante volte abbiamo lasciato i nostri ragazzi da soli a casa?”</p>
<p>“Ma stavolta è diverso”.</p>
<p>“Bella ed Edward mi sembrano a posto. Sai anche tu quanto i nostri figli stiano sempre fra loro, senza socializzare con altri a scuola, è un bene che facciano nuove amicizie”.</p>
<p>Carlisle annuì mentre indossava le scarpe, Esme gli disse: “Andrò a dirgli qualcosa, comunque. Ti aspetto di sotto”.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Esme entrò in salotto proprio mentre Emmett chiedeva la rivincita e subito ottenne l’attenzione di tutti: “Io e Carlisle stiamo uscendo, speriamo di non doverci preoccupare… Jasper, Rosalie, conto in particolare su di voi che siete più grandi perché tutto vada bene”.</p>
<p>I due ragazzi acconsentirono, Emmett intervenne: “E io? Anch’io sono più grande”. </p>
<p>“Emmett, sai che ti voglio bene quindi non prendertela, ma la maggior parte delle volte ti comporti ancora come un dodicenne”. Disse Esme sorridendo.</p>
<p>Carlisle li raggiunse, lui ed Esme salutarono Edward e Bella, in caso quella sera non si fossero nuovamente incrociati e augurarono a tutti di divertirsi, prima di uscire.</p>
<p>Tutti avevano sorriso per ciò che Esme aveva detto ad Emmett e lui era un po’ imbronciato. Rosalie, abbracciandolo, disse allusiva:<br/>
“Non preoccuparti Emmett, io so che sei tutt’altro che un dodicenne”. </p>
<p>Il ragazzo sorrise orgoglioso e, soddisfatta di aver risollevato il suo ego, lei gli chiese:<br/>
“Perché tu e i ragazzi non uscite a prendere qualcosa da mangiare?”</p>
<p>“Uhm, ok. – Rispose Emmett e si rivolse a Bella sorridendo – Sei stata fortunata stavolta”.</p>
<p>“Se ti piace crederlo…” Rispose lei, sicura.</p>
<p>Alice, sempre organizzata, diede ai ragazzi una lista dettagliata di ciò che dovevano comprare.</p>
<p>Emmett disse alla sua ragazza: “Rosie, prendiamo la tua macchina”.</p>
<p>“Ok, ma se gli fai anche solo un graffio sai cosa ti aspetta”. </p>
<p>“Niente coccole per un paio di giorni?” </p>
<p>Rosalie gli si avvicinò nuovamente e gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio, il ragazzo scosse la testa incredulo: “Non dici sul serio!”</p>
<p>“Tu riporta la BMW com’è e non ci sarà bisogno di scoprirlo”.</p>
<p>Non appena i ragazzi uscirono, Alice disse divertita: “Rose, sei così crudele”. </p>
<p>“Non faccio sul serio, ma serve a motivarlo!”</p>
<p>Le ragazze risero e si prepararono per la manicure; Rosalie cominciava a gradire la presenza di Bella: la ragazza aveva carattere, aveva avuto il coraggio di tenere testa ad Emmett, anche verbalmente. In realtà era un tenero, ma Rose sapeva quanto la stazza del suo ragazzo potesse intimidire, specialmente chi non lo conosceva. </p>
<p>Bella aveva acconsentito a farsi mettere lo smalto da Rosalie, ma scelse un colore non molto appariscente; mentre la sorella se ne occupava in maniera impeccabile, Alice le chiese come andasse fra lei ed Edward. </p>
<p>“Bene, …mi piace davvero”. Rispose Bella, imbarazzata.</p>
<p>“E’ fantastico! Anche tu piaci molto a lui”. Rispose Alice.</p>
<p>“Mi fa piacere saperlo Alice, ma non penso vorrebbe che me lo dicessi se te l’ha detto in confidenza”.</p>
<p>Rosalie intervenne: “Non è un segreto, è chiaro da come ti guarda”.</p>
<p>“E’ preso da te quasi quanto i nostri ragazzi da noi, e non vivete neppure nella stessa città!” Aggiunse Alice.</p>
<p>Bella sorrise felice ed arrossì, trattenendo una risatina,  dopo un momento chiese: “Non è un po’ strano…?” Ma subito si interruppe.</p>
<p>“Cosa, Bella?” Le chiese Rosalie.</p>
<p>“No, niente”.</p>
<p>“Avanti, cosa stavi per dire? Non vorrai lasciarci con questa curiosità?” Chiese Alice.</p>
<p>“Non riguarda me ed Edward, davvero, non è educato da chiedere…”</p>
<p>Alice capì subito: “Vuoi sapere com’è stare con un ragazzo che in teoria è anche tuo fratello?”</p>
<p>“Non l’avrei detto proprio così, ma ecco... si. Ma non dovete rispondere, non ho il diritto di impicciarmi, ero solo curiosa”.</p>
<p>A quello scambio di frasi Rosalie s’innervosì, sbagliò ad applicare lo smalto e con un movimento brusco, anche se involontario, macchiò le dita di Bella.<br/>
“Scusa”. Le disse, mentre le porgeva un batuffolo di cotone imbevuto di solvente per unghie.</p>
<p>“E’ colpa mia, non avrei dovuto chiederlo”. Disse Bella, rammaricata, mentre si toglieva lo smalto dalle dita.</p>
<p>“Non sai quante volte sento o capisco che la gente ne parla alle nostre spalle, almeno tu hai avuto il coraggio di chiedercelo”. Disse Rose.</p>
<p>Alice iniziò a risponderle: “Ci vogliamo bene come fratelli, ma sappiamo di non esserlo, lo abbiamo sempre saputo. Inoltre c’è un rapporto diverso fra me ed Emmett, e Rose e Jasper, che sono entrati a far parte di questa famiglia un po’ di anni dopo”.</p>
<p>Rose continuò: “Quando io ed Emmett, tre anni fa, abbiamo cominciato ad essere attratti l’uno dall’altra eravamo molto preoccupati della reazione che Esme e Carlisle, e il resto della famiglia, avrebbero potuto avere. Abbiamo passato dei mesi a fingere anche con noi stessi che non fosse nulla, alla fine ci siamo baciati per la prima volta… ed i nostri sentimenti ci sono apparsi molto chiari, come ho spiegato ai nostri genitori, non si tratta di una cotta… noi ci capiamo, ci completiamo”.</p>
<p> “Fino a che punto vi completate?” La stuzzicò Alice.</p>
<p>“Smettila, sei solo invidiosa perché Jazz ha deciso che dovete aspettare!” Ribatté Rose, sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Non l’ha deciso lui, abbiamo deciso insieme!”</p>
<p>“Certo… povero fratellino, come ti sopporta?”</p>
<p>Bella fu sorpresa dalla disponibilità delle ragazze a parlarle di quest’argomento. Intervenne nello scambio di battute fra le sorelle e chiese a Rose: “Tu sei più grande di Jasper?”</p>
<p>“Solo di pochi minuti. Siamo gemelli”.</p>
<p>“Comunque anche fra me e Jazzy è andata più o meno così… tranne per il fatto che noi due siamo molto più romantici di questi due sporcaccioni…! Bella, non raccontare a nessuno quest’ultima parte, se Carlisle scoprisse che Emmett e Rose hanno già fatto sesso, o che io e Jazz ci stiamo pensando, darebbe di matto”. Aggiunse Alice.</p>
<p>“Tu e Jasper avete trovato già la strada spianata quando vi siete messi insieme, io ed Emmett abbiamo dovuto affrontare tutto per primi”.</p>
<p>“E non possiamo che esservi grati, Rose”.</p>
<p>Bella gli assicurò che non ne avrebbe parlato a nessuno e le ringraziò di aver risposto alla sua domanda e per la fiducia che avevano riposto in lei, mentre Rosalie finiva di applicarle lo smalto.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Un rutto di Emmett rimbombò nella stanza:<br/>
“Scusate”. Disse lui divertito e per niente pentito, sfoderando un sorriso contagioso. Si trovavano in cucina a mangiare la pizza ed il ragazzo a quanto pare aveva esagerato con le bibite gassate.</p>
<p>“A volte sei proprio disgustoso”. Si lamentò Rosalie, gli altri si limitarono a ridere.</p>
<p>“Ma ti piaccio così”. Ribatté lui, alzando suggestivamente le sopracciglia.</p>
<p>Si spostarono in salotto a vedere un film horror, che però si rivelò talmente grottesco che li fece ridere più che impaurire.</p>
<p>Alla fine del film restarono un po’ a chiacchierare. Alice, che era salita un momento al piano di sopra, portò a Jasper la chitarra e il ragazzo cominciò ad improvvisare qualche canzone.<br/>
“Peccato che faccia così freddo, avremmo potuto uscire nel giardino sul retro”. Disse Alice.</p>
<p>“E ci saremmo tenuti tutti per mano mentre Jasper suonava qualcosa di melenso?” Scherzò Emmett guadagnandosi una linguaccia dalla sorella.</p>
<p>Alice aveva preso anche una piccola fotocamera, e cominciò un giro di foto. Fu la prima volta che Edward e Bella fecero una foto insieme; Alice gli assicurò che gliele avrebbe mandate via e-mail. Mentre la sua ragazza si annotava i loro indirizzi, Jasper, riuscendo a mantenersi solo in parte serio, disse a Bella:<br/>
“Vedi come innocentemente ha ottenuto il tuo indirizzo e-mail? Adesso non ti lascerà più in pace! Ti strazierà fin quando non accetterai di andare a fare shopping con lei o cose simili!” </p>
<p>“Jasper! – Disse Alice, indignata – Non è che ultimamente stai passando un po’ troppo tempo con Emmett?”</p>
<p>“Io che c’entro?” Chiese Emmett, che stava abbracciato a Rosalie su un altro divano.</p>
<p>“Hai una pessima influenza su Jazz!”</p>
<p>“Piccola, lascia stare Emmett, lo abbiamo vessato tutta la sera”. Jasper era molto sensibile alle emozioni altrui e notò che il fratello stava cominciando ad averne abbastanza, e nessuno voleva che se la prendesse sul serio.</p>
<p>“Ok, scusa Em”. Disse Alice. Jasper e subito dopo tutti gli altri la imitarono e gli attacchi ad Emmett, anche se giocosi, finirono per quella sera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rifugiarsi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 10: Rifugiarsi</p><p>Il rumore della pioggia si sentiva chiaramente nella stanza di Bella, al primo piano di casa Swan; le gocce battevano imperterrite sul tetto e la ragazza non riusciva a dormire, si trovò a desiderare di essere a Phoenix, ma se ne pentì subito: trascorrere parte della notte insonne era un piccolo prezzo pur di passare alcuni giorni con Edward.<br/>
Erano passati un paio di giorni da Capodanno; dopo molto tempo aveva vissuto l’inizio del nuovo anno a Forks. Ripensò alla notte del 31, era stata la prima volta che avesse qualcuno da baciare a mezzanotte ma non aveva potuto farlo; non biasimava suo padre per aver voluto passare i giorni di festa insieme e le aveva fatto piacere, ma avrebbe voluto anche la compagnia di Edward. Se fossero stati almeno un po’ più grandi avrebbe potuto dire chiaramente a Charlie di lui e magari invitarlo, ma – anche se molto matura per la sua età – aveva pur sempre quindici anni, Charlie non avrebbe gradito saperla fidanzata, probabilmente credeva giocasse ancora con le bambole.<br/>
<i>“Fidanzata?”</i> Non sapeva neppure lei cosa ci fosse esattamente con Edward, ma l’idea che fosse il suo ragazzo le piaceva, molto più del lecito.</p><p>Anche i Cullen le avevano fatto da subito una buona impressione, per la maggior parte almeno, si corresse, pensando all’iniziale diffidenza di Rosalie.</p><p>Un rumore più forte attirò l’attenzione di Bella, proveniva dalla finestra; pensò si trattasse di un ramo dell’albero vicino che sbatteva sul vetro a causa del vento, ma il suono si ripeté con cadenza insolita ed insistente. Si alzò per andare a controllare, non era comunque stata più vicina ad addormentarsi di quanto lo fosse stata un’ora prima, quando aveva deciso di andare a letto.<br/>
Senza accendere la luce scostò la tenda e per un attimo non notò nulla attraverso la pioggia scrosciante, poi lo vide. Edward stava fermo sotto la pioggia con le mani in tasca, lo sguardo alzato verso di lei, noncurante della pioggia; aveva lanciato dei sassolini contro la finestra ma aveva subito smesso quando era riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione.</p><p>Stupita, lo guardò per alcuni secondi, poi gli fece segno che sarebbe scesa. Presto si recò alla porta principale, sarebbe stato meglio vedersi davanti la porta che dava sul retro ma non aveva voluto perdere tempo a dirglielo, pensò che con quel tempo e a quell’ora difficilmente li avrebbe visti qualcuno, in ogni caso.</p><p>Il ragazzo si era spostato di fronte la porta, ma stava ancora sotto la pioggia battente e quando lei aprì non si mosse di un centimetro, fu lei ad uscire davanti la soglia:<br/>
“Che succede Edward?” Gli fece segno di avvicinarsi e gli tese la mano, quando lui l’accettò, Bella quasi lo trascinò sotto il portico. “Hai deciso che hai voglia di ammalarti?” </p><p>Lui tossì e si mosse, e la ragazza riuscì a vederlo meglio anche se con poca luce a disposizione.<br/>
“Che è successo? Che ti è successo?”</p><p>Edward scosse la testa, lo sguardo implorante. Sul volto aveva diversi lividi e dei tagli, uno sul labbro inferiore ed uno opposto, al sopracciglio sinistro, il sangue ormai misto alla pioggia, solo in parte asciutto. </p><p>Bella lo condusse in casa e al piano di sopra bisbigliando di fare piano prima che passassero davanti camera di Charlie;  lo lasciò nella sua stanza per prendere alcune cose e quando tornò lo trovò seduto sul pavimento.</p><p>“Perché sei sul pavimento?” Gli chiese a bassa voce.</p><p>“Non volevo bagnare nulla”. Rispose con voce rauca, erano le prime parole che gli sentiva dire quella notte, ne fu sollevata, in un certo senso la rassicuravano sul fatto che stesse più o meno bene, anche se la sua mente continuava ad andare a mille in cerca di una spiegazione.</p><p>Si sedette anche lei e delicatamente gli scostò i capelli bagnati dalla fronte, non sapeva se pensare prima ad asciugarlo o occuparsi delle ferite; cercò di asciugargli i capelli con un asciugamano; quando poi con garza e disinfettante pensò ai tagli, ancora in parte aperti, lui fece una piccola smorfia di dolore.</p><p>Gli porse dei vestiti di suo padre ed un altro asciugamano:<br/>
“Non puoi tenere questi vestiti addosso, sono completamente fradici”.</p><p>Edward annuì e li prese. Raccogliendo l’asciugamano, ormai sporco anche di sangue, il disinfettante e le garze, lei continuò: “Riesci a cambiarti mentre metto via questi?”</p><p><i>“Per favore, per favore, rispondi di si”.</i> Pensò lei insistentemente, non che non le andasse di aiutarlo a cambiarsi, anche se la situazione non era certo romantica, ma sarebbe sicuramente morta di imbarazzo, o gli sarebbe saltata addosso in un momento così poco opportuno, delle due l’una.</p><p>“Certo”. Rispose lui.</p><p>Quando Bella rientrò in camera, chiudendo piano la porta, Edward le dava le spalle e stava finendo di indossare la maglietta. Si voltò e lei lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi, provando sollievo misto ad apprezzamento: era a piedi nudi, i pantaloni della tuta di Charlie erano un po’ corti per lui, ma la maglietta andava bene; aveva lasciato i vestiti bagnati sul pavimento, più o meno piegati in una pila.<br/>
Vederlo asciutto e con il volto ripulito dal sangue alleviava inconsciamente la sua preoccupazione, sentì l’impulso di abbracciarlo e lo fece, lui ricambiò l’abbraccio ma allentò un po’ la stretta dopo un piccolo gemito di dolore.</p><p>“Hai qualcosa di rotto?” Bella si scostò di poco e lo guardò negli occhi.</p><p>“No… So che vuoi sapere cos’è successo, ma…”</p><p>“Se non puoi…se non vuoi, non devi raccontarmi niente, non ora almeno”. Andava contro la sua natura dirgli che andava bene lasciarla all'oscuro, ma capiva che parlarne era difficile per lui ed aveva già passato abbastanza quella sera.</p><p>“Grazie”. </p><p>Lei gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, gentilmente, stando attenta ai lividi.</p><p>“Grazie Bella, di tutto”. Ribadì lui.</p><p>La ragazza lo guidò verso il letto e si sistemarono vicini sotto le coperte: “Meno male che adori il mio letto”. Gli disse.</p><p>Edward sorrise, ma poi, come se non riuscisse più a reggere il peso che aveva accumulato e sforzatosi di sopportare fino a quel momento, non trattenne un singhiozzo, e pianse sommessamente fra le braccia di una delle poche persone a cui avesse mai tenuto. Bella lo confortò, gli accarezzò i capelli bisbigliando che sarebbe andato tutto a posto; finché si addormentarono.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. La mattina dopo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 11: La mattina dopo</p><p>Bella si risvegliò intorpidita. Edward era disteso per metà su di lei e con un braccio la cingeva, si accorse del suo respiro caldo sul collo e per un attimo non riuscì a pensare; presto però, ricordò gli eventi che li avevano portati lì ed un velo di tristezza si impadronì di lei. Erano nella posizione opposta a quella in cui si erano addormentati, lei lo aveva tenuto stretto a sé finché le lacrime avevano smesso di scorrere, poi lui si era disteso facendo in modo di mantenerla vicina, e le aveva fatto poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, stando attento a non farsi male; Edward aveva negato ma era chiaro che fosse ferito anche al torso. Lo guardò in viso, scostando delicatamente i capelli arruffati, l’aspetto dei lividi era peggiorato e non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia; voleva sapere cosa fosse successo, e che il responsabile pagasse. Si divincolò piano da lui e prese dei vestiti e l’occorrente per la doccia, lo avrebbe lasciato dormire ancora, certamente ne aveva bisogno.<br/>
Prima di uscire, prese anche i vestiti di Edward dal pavimento, – erano ancora umidi – e prima di andare a fare la doccia li mise in asciugatrice. </p><p>**</p><p>Quando Edward si svegliò, la prima cosa che avvertì fu il dolore fisico, chiaro memento della sera precedente, e provò rabbia nei confronti di chi glielo aveva procurato. Laurent era stato più violento del solito, il ragazzo aveva assestato qualche colpo, ma l’uomo ancora una volta aveva avuto la meglio. Si chiese quando sarebbe finito tutto; anche se fra pochi anni fosse partito per il college, non poteva accettare di lasciare sua madre in quella situazione.<br/>
Erano domande che si poneva spesso e che lo angosciavano, per la prima volta però aveva qualcuno in cui cercare conforto. Sapeva che Bella avrebbe voluto una spiegazione, e temeva quel momento, ma era grato che la notte precedente lo avesse accolto incondizionatamente.<br/>
Si alzò con attenzione, gli faceva male il fianco destro; guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide che l’auto dello sceriffo non era parcheggiata davanti casa, allora uscì dalla camera e si diresse verso le scale, nello stesso momento Bella giunse al primo piano e gli andò incontro.</p><p> “Buongiorno”. Disse lui.</p><p>“Buongiorno! Stavo per venire a vedere se eri sveglio, e darti questi. – Gli porse i suoi vestiti –  Sono asciutti, li avrei anche lavati ma ci sarebbe voluto più tempo…”</p><p>“Grazie”. Lui li prese e fece cenno verso il bagno, lei annuì.</p><p>Quando scese al piano di sotto, dopo essersi lavato e vestito, sentì l’odore invitante della colazione:<br/>
“Bella, non dovevi disturbarti per me”. Le disse indicando il tavolo, mentre lei metteva via una padella e metteva in tavola dei toast.</p><p>“Anch’io devo mangiare”. Gli disse facendo spallucce, anche se non preparava mai una simile colazione quando era da sola in casa.</p><p>Mentre mangiavano, lei gli chiese: “Come stai?”</p><p>“Bene”. Rispose lui, automaticamente. La ragazza lo guardò scettica.</p><p>“Non troppo male”. Concesse lui.</p><p>“Forse dovresti andare da un medico, ti accompagno se vuoi”.</p><p>“No”.</p><p>“Che…, non vuoi vedere un medico o non vuoi che ti accompagni?”</p><p>“Non voglio andare da un medico”.</p><p>“Vuoi dirmi cos’è successo?”</p><p>Edward aveva finito da un pezzo, ma poggiò solo in quel momento la forchetta con cui aveva continuato a giocherellare.</p><p>“E’ stato Laurent”.</p><p>“Avete litigato?”</p><p>“Lui picchia mia madre…e a volte anche me, soprattutto quando intervengo”. </p><p>“Tua mamma sta bene?” Chiese Bella, allarmata.</p><p>“Penso di si, ieri sera non l’ha quasi toccata. Posso chiamarla?”</p><p>“Certo”.</p><p>“Ho dimenticato il cellulare a casa…” spiegò Edward, mentre si alzava per usare il telefono attaccato alla parete.</p><p>“Lo so, non c’era nelle tasche dei tuoi jeans”. Disse lei mentre gli porgeva il portafogli sportivo ed il mazzo di chiavi che aveva precedentemente poggiato sulla credenza.</p><p>Lui li rimise nelle tasche e compose il numero; Elizabeth rispose, preoccupata che il figlio non avesse dormito a casa, e subito gli fece mille domande.<br/>
“Sto bene mamma, sono a casa di Bella…no…si…non abbiamo fatto nulla di male…tu come stai?…d’accordo…Ok…anch’io.”</p><p>Edward riagganciò il telefono e si rivolse a Bella.<br/>
“Sta bene. Ma non trova opportuno che abbia dormito qui”.</p><p>Bella annuì e scrollò le spalle: “Cosa intendi fare?”</p><p>Lui la guardò con aria interrogativa, lei chiarì: “Con Laurent, voglio dire, la passerà liscia? Quanto tempo è che va avanti così?”</p><p>“Bella, tu non sai niente, non devi immischiarti”. Le rispose in tono duro, ma subito se ne pentì, si passò una mano fra i capelli e proseguì a bassa voce: “Mia madre non vuole denunciarlo. Una volta, da piccolo, ho chiamato la polizia, ma non è servito a niente, ha solo peggiorato la situazione”.</p><p>“Potresti parlarne con mio padre”.</p><p>“Mia madre mi odierebbe”.</p><p>“No, come potrebbe? Ho visto quanto ti vuole bene…”</p><p>“Io non capisco perché sia così legata a quel bastardo, potrebbe avere di meglio. Non dovrebbe permettere che la tratti così…”</p><p>“Edward, lascia che qualcuno vi aiuti”.</p><p>Dopo un po’ lui acconsentì, prese dal portafoglio il biglietto da visita di Carlisle: “Un po’ di tempo fa il dottor Cullen mi ha offerto il suo aiuto…”</p><p>“Bene, chiamiamolo. Sa già qualcosa?” </p><p>“Sospetta qualcosa”.</p><p>Edward chiamò Carlisle e subito dopo Bella chiamò Charlie, che li accompagnò in ospedale dove il dottore li aspettava; era necessario un referto, sia per assicurarsi che il ragazzo stesse bene, sia per avere delle prove contro Laurent. I ragazzi avevano deciso di non dire allo sceriffo che Edward aveva passato la notte in camera di Bella, sapevano che sarebbe stato meglio dirlo, ma temevano la reazione di Charlie; per il verbale il ragazzo avrebbe detto che aveva passato la notte fuori casa, per strada; in ogni caso, che Bella lo avesse accolto non era un dettaglio importante per le indagini, non riguardava Laurent.</p><p>Edward fu visitato da Carlisle ed un vicesceriffo raccolse la sua deposizione e stilò un verbale.</p><p>Charlie accompagnò il ragazzo a casa ed un’altra macchina della polizia li seguì; sarebbe rimasta a sorvegliare.</p><p>“Io o un mio vice saremo sempre nei paraggi; domani verrò con un’assistente sociale. Dobbiamo solo aspettare che questo tuo patrigno faccia un altro passo falso, ma sarebbe meglio se convincessi anche tua madre a denunciarlo. Se dovesse essere di nuovo violento chiamami immediatamente”. Lo sceriffo gli diede il suo numero personale.</p><p>Edward annuì, ringraziò lo sceriffo e scese dalla macchina, un po’ agitato all'idea di raccontare tutto a sua madre. Anche Bella scese dall'auto per salutarlo con un bacio sulla guancia, prima di tornare a casa con il padre, che si astenne dal commentare anche se non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa ci fosse esattamente fra quel ragazzo e sua figlia, a suo parere ancora troppo giovane per avere un ragazzo; le avrebbe detto qualcosa in proposito, ma scelse di farlo in un altro momento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cattive notizie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 12: Cattive notizie</p>
<p>Laurent ed Elizabeth stavano tornando a casa in macchina. Non appena svoltò l’angolo che li immetteva nella via di casa, l’uomo notò qualcosa d’insolito, due macchine della polizia: una si allontanava, l’altra era ferma vicino la casa ed Edward stava rientrando. Colto dalla rabbia e dal panico, Laurent svoltò alla prima traversa.<br/>“Tuo figlio è davvero un bastardo!” </p>
<p>“Che ti prende? Perché hai cambiato strada?”</p>
<p>“Quella testa di cazzo di tuo figlio ha chiamato la polizia! Erano davanti casa!”</p>
<p>“Edward non lo farebbe! Forse i vicini hanno sentito qualcosa…”</p>
<p>“E’ stato lui!” Urlò Laurent, sbattendo un pugno sul volante.</p>
<p>“Dove stiamo andando?”</p>
<p>“Non lo so… fuori città, per un po’. Finché non si saranno stancati di aspettare…e al ritorno darò una bella lezione a tuo figlio. Evidentemente ieri sera ci sono andato leggero”.</p>
<p>“No…Laurent, ti prego…non lo avevi mai picchiato come ieri sera…” Elizabeth implorò, scuotendo la testa; lui non rispose, lei proseguì: “Staremo via il tempo necessario; poi parlerò con Edward, lo convincerò a non tirare più fuori questa storia, non devi preoccuparti di lui, devi solo aspettare che vada al college…non ti darà più fastidio”.</p>
<p>“Non vedo l’ora”. Disse lui, duramente. </p>
<p>Elizabeth rabbrividì, non poteva permettere che succedesse qualcosa di grave al figlio; non sapeva come avrebbe fatto senza di lui, soltanto il pensiero che fra un po’ sarebbe stato libero la confortava. Cercava di mantenere le apparenze ma era profondamente depressa; con la partenza di Edward sarebbe stata alla piena mercé di Laurent, che forse in un momento di rabbia l’avrebbe uccisa e a quel punto lei avrebbe accolto la morte quasi come un sollievo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il telefono di casa Swan squillò a notte fonda, lo sceriffo andò a rispondere e Bella lo raggiunse poco dopo. <br/>La ragazza aveva chiamato Edward prima di andare a dormire, anche Charlie aveva voluto parlargli, e quando il ragazzo gli aveva detto che sua madre e Laurent non erano rientrati, gli chiese se fosse una cosa insolita o meno, il ragazzo aveva risposto che era già successo qualche altra volta, ma molto raramente.</p>
<p>“Grazie vice, arrivo subito”. Charlie riagganciò la cornetta e Bella attirò la sua attenzione, stava anche lei in piedi in cucina, ma scalza e molto preoccupata.</p>
<p>“Cattive notizie?”</p>
<p>Charlie si passò una mano sul volto: “Elizabeth Masen e quel tizio…hanno avuto un incidente d’auto, sono morti entrambi…Vieni qui Bells…” mentre stringeva la figlia in un abbraccio le chiese:  “La conoscevi bene?”</p>
<p>“Non bene, ma mi era sembrata una brava persona…è così ingiusto papà”.</p>
<p>“Lo so”. Disse lo sceriffo mentre scioglieva l’abbraccio.</p>
<p>“Edward lo sa?”  Chiese Bella.</p>
<p>“Non ancora. Forse è meglio aspettare domattina per dirglielo, lasciarlo tranquillo almeno per stanotte”.</p>
<p>“Ma sarà preoccupatissimo per sua madre”.</p>
<p>“Meglio essere preoccupato che essere certo di qualcosa di brutto, almeno per un altro po’ di ore. Povero ragazzo…”</p>
<p>“Io voglio stargli vicino”.</p>
<p>“Certo Bella, mi sembra di capire che gli vuoi bene?” disse Charlie, ma la pose come una domanda.</p>
<p>“Gliene voglio”. Rispose lei, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, un po’ imbarazzata.</p>
<p>“Torna a dormire, domani mattina presto ti vengo a prendere ed andiamo da Edward. Sei sicura di volerci essere quando gli darò la notizia?”</p>
<p>“Si”.</p>
<p>Bella tornò a letto ma non riuscì più a dormire. Si chiese come avrebbe reagito Edward, come poteva aiutarlo, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui e – anche se suonava egoista in quel momento – della loro storia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Edward accolse in casa il capo Swan, Bella, il dottor Cullen ed un’assistente sociale.</p>
<p>Charlie aspettò che la donna facesse alcune domande al ragazzo e poi, il più delicatamente possibile, diede la notizia ad Edward, che restò incredulo.<br/>“Ne siete sicuri?”</p>
<p>Quando il capo Swan e il dottore gli risposero di si, Edward si sentì soffocare, uscì nel giardino sul retro; il dottor Cullen si accertò che non stesse andando via, lo vide seduto sull’erba, con il viso tra le mani.<br/>Bella fece per raggiungerlo, e Carlisle le raccomandò: “Non forzarlo, è possibile che voglia stare un po’ da solo”.</p>
<p>Bella annuì e corse fuori ma, non appena fu a pochi metri da lui, si fermò esitante. Edward non si era accorto della sua presenza: “Edward…”</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei, con il volto angosciato e gli occhi lucidi, lei fece alcuni passi in avanti e lui cercò la sua mano e l’avvicinò a sé, Bella si inginocchiò accanto a lui e l’abbracciò forte e a lungo, non sapeva cosa dire, ma voleva aiutarlo almeno in quel modo.</p>
<p>L’assistente sociale e Charlie andarono via, lasciando i ragazzi con il dottor Cullen;  dopo diverso tempo Bella ed Edward rientrarono, e Carlisle si rivolse al ragazzo:</p>
<p>“Come stai Edward?”</p>
<p>“Secondo lei?” chiese il ragazzo, sarcastico. </p>
<p>Carlisle lo guardò con comprensione, senza ammonirlo, Edward si pentì: “Mi scusi, lei è sempre stato gentile con me…”</p>
<p>“Tranquillo, capisco che stai soffrendo e sei arrabbiato allo stesso tempo. Mi dispiace molto per quello che stai passando”. </p>
<p>Edward annuì senza incrociare lo sguardo di Carlisle, il dottore proseguì.<br/>“L’assistente sociale mi ha detto che tu e tua madre non eravate in contatto con nessun parente da anni. Proverà a contattare i parenti di tua madre in Inghilterra”.</p>
<p>“Dovrei trasferirmi da loro in Inghilterra? Io neanche li conosco”.</p>
<p>“Potresti chiedere l’emancipazione, per poter vivere da solo, ma devi aspettare di compiere sedici anni”.</p>
<p>“Li compio a giugno”. Disse Edward.</p>
<p>“Beh, allora non manca molto, ma nel frattempo devi andare in un istituto o in affidamento presso una famiglia, probabilmente entrambe queste soluzioni ti allontanerebbero comunque da Forks”.</p>
<p>“Io…vorrei pensarci un po’”.</p>
<p>“Certo, intanto lasciamo che i servizi sociali contattino i tuoi parenti in Inghilterra, è sempre meglio avere una possibilità in più”.</p>
<p>“E che succederà? Cosa gli diranno?”</p>
<p>“Intanto, date le circostanze, li informeranno su tua madre. Poi verrà chiesto loro se intendono prenderti in affidamento o meno”.</p>
<p>Edward sospirò e, sconfitto e triste, tornò a stringere la mano di Bella.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Il giorno seguente Edward era a casa nuovamente insieme all’assistente sociale, al dottor Cullen e Bella che erano li per sostenerlo; una sua zia, Eleanore, sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco da Londra, il ragazzo non riusciva a ricordare di averla mai incontrata. </p>
<p>“Edward, ho parlato con la mia famiglia…e d’accordo con loro vorrei offrirti un’ulteriore possibilità rispetto a quelle di cui abbiamo parlato ieri”. Gli disse il signor Cullen.</p>
<p>“Non riesco a decidermi neppure fra quelle che ho…ma dica pure”.</p>
<p>“Se vuoi io e mia moglie saremmo disposti a chiedere il tuo affidamento, verresti a vivere con noi, conosci già tutti i membri della nostra famiglia, quindi valuta anche questa soluzione”.</p>
<p>“Io non so che dire…E’ davvero generoso da parte vostra…solo che non vorrei intrudere…”</p>
<p>“Tutti i miei figli sono d’accordo, non soltanto io ed Esme; pensaci su”.</p>
<p>“Grazie. Ci penserò”.</p>
<p>“Può anche darsi che ti troverai bene con tua zia e deciderai di trasferirti da lei”.</p>
<p>L’assistente sociale intervenne: “La signora Eleanore ha già dato la sua disponibilità”.</p>
<p>“E’ sposata? Ha dei figli?” Chiese Edward, stupito che la zia sconosciuta fosse già disposta ad accoglierlo.</p>
<p>“No, ma sarebbe disposta a cambiare il suo stile di vita per alcuni anni, finché non sarai maggiorenne, almeno”.</p>
<p>Edward, nell'attesa dell’arrivo della zia, cominciò a valutare entrambe le possibilità.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ricominciare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 13: Ricominciare</p>
<p>Edward aveva conosciuto la zia, che adesso si trovava al suo fianco durante il funerale, avevano parlato a lungo e l’idea di andare a vivere a Londra gli era sembrata sempre meno astratta.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,<br/>The sun forbear to shine,<br/>But God, Who called me here below,<br/>Will be forever mine.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Lasciò per un attimo la mano di Bella per prendere un pugno di terra da gettare sulla bara: l’addio definitivo alla sua adorata madre. Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa, non tanto per la catena di eventi che aveva innescato denunciando Laurent, ma per non aver fatto qualcosa prima, per non essere riuscito a liberare Elizabeth. <br/>Mentre altra gente dopo di lui lo imitò, scrollò la mano e tornò subito a cercare quella della ragazza. Gli era stata indispensabile, era sicuro che senza di lei negli ultimi giorni sarebbe crollato a pezzi. Pensò che il destino, la bontà divina – o ciò che era – gli aveva lanciato almeno questa piccola ancora a cui aggrapparsi, senza la quale sarebbe annegato; Bella era l’unica cosa che avesse senso per lui in quel momento, temeva la loro imminente separazione, e se si fosse trasferito in un altro continente non sarebbe stato certo d’aiuto alla loro relazione.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,<br/>And more to life shall cease,<br/>I shall possess within the veil,<br/>A life of joy and peace.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Sempre di più stava valutando come concreta la possibilità di accettare l’offerta dei Cullen, sarebbe potuto restare a Forks, nella sua vecchia scuola, con Ben ed Eric, più vicino a Bella; restando lì sarebbe stato più facile provare ad essere ammesso alla stessa università di lei; sua madre gli aveva lasciato da parte dei soldi per la sua istruzione, non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi almeno di quello.<br/>Si rendeva anche conto che pensare così avanti negli anni non era plausibile: erano così giovani ed i loro sentimenti potevano sempre cambiare, anche se da parte sua non credeva potesse succedere. Decise che sarebbe rimasto a Forks, la sua piovosissima città natale nello stato di Washington, dove in alcuni momenti era stato felice con suo padre e sua madre, i suoi migliori amici, Bella; e sperò di poterlo essere anche con i Cullen, un'altra ancora che poteva rappresentare la sua salvezza.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Amazing grace, how sweet the sound<br/>That saved a wretch like me<br/>I once was lost but now am found<br/>Was blind but now I see. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Emmett da una parte, Jasper ed Edward dall’altra, stavano portando il pianoforte in casa Cullen. <br/>I Cullen erano stati felici della decisione di Edward e adesso, famiglia al completo, lo stavano aiutando a sistemarsi in una camera che precedentemente era stata quella degli ospiti. Carlisle ed i ragazzi erano stati a casa Masen ed avevano caricato le cose di Edward sulla Jeep di Emmett; l’unico oggetto ingombrante era stato il pianoforte, il ragazzo lo aveva guardato con nostalgia e Jasper aveva suggerito a Carlisle quanto probabilmente Edward ci tenesse, così avevano deciso di portarlo.<br/>La casa era stata messa in vendita, la zia Eleanore se ne stava occupando prima di tornare in Inghilterra ed avrebbe destinato il denaro ricavato ad un fondo, a cui Edward avrebbe potuto accedere dopo aver compiuto ventun’anni.</p>
<p>Quel pomeriggio Bella andò a casa Cullen, appena in tempo per dare gli ultimi tocchi finali alla nuova camera di Edward, dopodiché i due ragazzi ebbero un po’ di tempo da passare da soli, era l’ultima volta che potevano, almeno per un po’: Bella sarebbe partita il mattino seguente per Phoenix.</p>
<p>Si misero comodi sul letto e dopo alcuni baci Edward si trovò disteso su di lei; si rilassarono semplicemente, cercando di godersi gli ultimi momenti insieme prima di quella che, con buona probabilità, sarebbe stata una  lunga separazione.</p>
<p>“Sono troppo pesante?” chiese Edward, con la guancia poggiata sul petto di lei.</p>
<p>“Sei perfetto”. Rispose Bella, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli; parlò nuovamente solo dopo alcuni minuti: “Odio doverti lasciare, soprattutto in questo momento”.</p>
<p>Lui si voltò ed alzò la testa per guardarla: “Mi sei stata accanto nel momento più difficile della mia vita e non eri obbligata a farlo. Non lo dimenticherò mai”.</p>
<p>“Tornerò…sempre se vuoi, voglio dire, tornerò lo stesso a Forks ma non è detto che tu voglia rivedermi…”</p>
<p>Edward le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò, interrompendola, l’aveva vista così insicura mentre faceva quell’osservazione che decise di rassicurarla sui suoi desideri anche a parole: “Certo che voglio, non devi dubitarne…potrei venire anch’io a trovarti a Phoenix”.</p>
<p>“Sarebbe forte”. Concordò Bella.</p>
<p>“Voglio cercare un lavoro, non solo per pagarmi il viaggio ma anche perché non voglio pesare troppo su Carlisle ed Esme”.</p>
<p>La ragazza annuì.</p>
<p>Dopo un po’ bussarono alla porta ed Alice disse, senza aprirla: “Non vorrei disturbare, ma mi hanno mandato a dirvi di scendere giù per la cena”.</p>
<p>“Ok, stiamo arrivando”. Rispose  il ragazzo.</p>
<p>“Grazie, Alice”. Aggiunse Bella, poi chiese ad Edward: “Pronto per la prima cena con la nuova famiglia?”</p>
<p>“Credo di si; mi fa piacere che ci sia anche tu”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carlisle, posso parlarti un secondo?” chiese Edward, dopo cena, mentre l’intera famiglia aiutava a sparecchiare. “Anche a te Esme, se non è troppo disturbo”. </p>
<p>I tre andarono nello studio di Esme, che si trovava al piano terra e si sedettero; Bella si fermò in salotto a parlare con Alice, fra loro stava già nascendo una buona amicizia.</p>
<p>“Dì pure Edward”. Gli disse Esme, rassicurante.</p>
<p>“In effetti non c’era bisogno di parlarne in privato, non so come fate di solito…” Cominciò il ragazzo.</p>
<p>“Tranquillo. Di cosa si tratta?” Lo esortò Carlisle. </p>
<p>“Niente di speciale, volevo solo dirvi che ho intenzione di cercarmi un lavoro, per gli orari in cui non ho scuola, s’intende”.</p>
<p>“Mmh…e vuoi sapere cosa ne pensiamo?”</p>
<p>Edward annuì incerto, non voleva chiedere loro il permesso, ma voleva partire con il piede giusto nel rapportarsi a loro, ed informarli su una cosa di una certa importanza gli era sembrato appropriato.</p>
<p>“E’ molto responsabile da parte tua, ci convince ancor di più che averti qui sia stata una buona scelta”. Gli disse Esme, con affetto.</p>
<p>“Naturalmente preferiremmo che ti concentrassi sulla scuola”. Intervenne Carlisle.</p>
<p>“Non interferirà con lo studio”. Il ragazzo si affrettò a dire.</p>
<p>“Non puoi ancora saperlo,” Osservò Carlisle. “…vediamo come va, se riuscirai a gestire lavoro e studio senza far peggiorare i tuoi voti non ci sarà alcun problema, altrimenti credo dovresti dedicarti solo allo studio, anche se vedrai i vantaggi di una simile scelta solo in futuro”.</p>
<p>“Non voglio pesare su di voi più del necessario”. Confessò Edward.</p>
<p>“Io e Carlisle ne abbiamo già parlato, fai parte della nostra famiglia adesso e verrai trattato allo stesso modo dei tuoi frat…dei nostri figli”. Si corresse Esme, non sapeva se il ragazzo sarebbe stato da subito a suo agio ad essere chiamato figlio o fratello.</p>
<p>Edward le sorrise, non gli dispiaceva il senso di appartenenza che sentiva nascere in sé e che aveva già visto riflesso nei Cullen, anche dopo un solo giorno trascorso con loro. </p>
<p>“Vi ringrazio”.</p>
<p>“E’un piacere”. Gli disse Esme. Carlisle annuì ed aggiunse: “Naturalmente anche i doveri saranno gli stessi degli altri”.</p>
<p>“Mi sembra giusto”.</p>
<p>“Ma non preoccuparti, si tratta solo di aiutare un po’ in casa, e per quanto riguarda il comportamento a scuola e fuori, vogliamo che vi comportiate sempre da bravi ragazzi; neanche per te dovrebbe essere difficile, visto che lo sei già”. Lo elogiò il dottore.</p>
<p>Edward fu d’accordo sulla necessità di avere alcune regole, e proseguì: “C’è un’altra cosa, riguarda la patente; vorrei prendere il foglio rosa e cominciare a fare un po’ di pratica, se possibile, così da accumulare i sei mesi necessari e poter sostenere l’esame subito dopo il mio compleanno. Per le spese intendo restituirvi tutto a partire dal primo stipendio”.</p>
<p>“Ok, non appena ho un giorno libero andremo alla motorizzazione, non preoccuparti dei soldi”. Gli disse Carlisle.</p>
<p>Si alzarono per tornare dagli altri; poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla mentre camminavano, Esme disse al ragazzo: “E’ un peccato che Bella parta domani, è una ragazza così dolce…mi sarebbe piaciuto averla in giro per casa di tanto in tanto. Deve essere difficile separarvi”.</p>
<p>“Mi mancherà molto, ma ci rivedremo, questo è sicuro”. Disse lui, più che convinto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era passato quasi un mese, ed Edward lavorava in un negozio di libri, approfittandone per leggere quelli che catturavano la sua attenzione; non era mai stato un grande lettore, ma Bella gliene aveva consigliati molti, e trovandosi sempre circondato dai libri al lavoro aveva scoperto questa sua nuova passione.</p>
<p>Una sera, Alice bussò in camera di Edward ed entrò appena lui glielo disse; lo trovò mezzo disteso sul letto a parlare al cellulare.</p>
<p>“E’ Bella?” Gli chiese e, quando lui annuì, aggiunse: “Salutamela…, comunque ci sentiremo fra un po’ in chat!” E si sedette anche lei sul letto.</p>
<p>Edward riferì e subito dopo chiuse la conversazione telefonica, Alice domandò: “Come le è andato il test di trigonometria?” </p>
<p>“Ha preso B+”. disse Edward contento; quella era l’unica materia che di solito dava difficoltà a Bella, per questo la ragazza era soddisfatta di aver preso quel voto che, anche se non altissimo, avrebbe comunque inciso poco sulla sua ottima media.</p>
<p>“Grande!” disse Alice, anche lei al corrente di tutto; lei e Bella non avevano più perso i contatti da quando era partita. “E’ molto difficile stare lontani?” Chiese Alice, improvvisamente.</p>
<p>“Si, ma non siamo mai stati vicini a lungo, quindi siamo un po’ abituati, credo…”</p>
<p>“A volte penso a quando Jasper e gli altri andranno al college…e allora toccherà solo a te sopportarmi”.</p>
<p>Edward le fece una linguaccia, Alice proseguì più seria: “Non so come farò per un anno senza di lui”.</p>
<p>“Non sarà un intero anno, torneranno per le vacanze…”</p>
<p>“Lo so, ma sarà difficile lo stesso. Ed anche quando finalmente lo raggiungerò, sempre ammesso che io entri allo stesso college, so già che Carlisle ed Esme ci consiglieranno di non vivere insieme”.</p>
<p>I loro genitori raramente gli imponevano qualcosa, preferivano sempre chiedere o consigliare, ma i ragazzi si sentivano in obbligo verso di loro e sapevano quanto fossero attenti al loro bene, quindi difficilmente non acconsentivano; anche Edward cominciava a capire le dinamiche della famiglia.</p>
<p>“Sono sicuro che ve la caverete…ma non pensarci troppo adesso, manca ancora un bel po’ di tempo”.</p>
<p>“Hai ragione e scusa se sono stata egoista a parlartene, quando tu stai vivendo la lontananza già adesso…”</p>
<p>“Puoi parlarmi di tutto. A che servono i fratelli? Oh…rettifico: puoi parlarmi di tutto tranne che delle smancerie fra te e Jasper”.</p>
<p>“Tanto per quello ho Rose…e Bella!” </p>
<p>“Non oso immaginare cosa vi dite!” Disse Edward e i due risero di gusto.</p>
<p>Vivere con i Cullen era qualcosa di completamente diverso dalla vita cui era abituato; non aveva mai capito davvero il legame tra fratelli, adesso cominciava ad averne un’idea; inoltre in casa regnava sempre l’armonia, nonostante le occasionali e inevitabili piccole liti tra i ragazzi o tra loro e i genitori su argomenti spesso banali; le affettuosità, poi, erano una costante, fra le coppie e non solo, – con Esme ed Alice soprattutto, iniziava a nascere una certa confidenza, che Edward credeva avrebbe potuto trasformarsi, nel tempo, in quella presente in una vera famiglia – ricordava solo vagamente un’atmosfera simile fra e con i suoi genitori, quando era stato piccolo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Sto malissimooooo!” si lamentò Emmett, disteso a letto in preda alla febbre.</p>
<p>“Emmett, non fare il bambino…” disse Esme, mentre gli toglieva il panno umido dalla fronte e gli porgeva delle pillole ed un bicchiere d’acqua. “Carlisle ha detto di prendere queste, starai presto meglio”.</p>
<p>Mentre Emmett prendeva le medicine, Edward entrò nella stanza: “Come va?” </p>
<p>“Ehi fratello…ho fatto un sogno bruttissimo: Jasper mi faceva sparire la Play Station!”</p>
<p>“Non lo farebbe mai, sa quanto ci tieni”. Lo rassicurò Esme, divertita. </p>
<p>“Rose vuole sapere se può venire a farti compagnia”. Gli disse Edward.</p>
<p>“Ho già detto di no, non voglio contagiarla”. </p>
<p>“Ed Esme allora?”</p>
<p>“Lei ha gli anticorpi da mamma”. Rispose Emmett, come fosse ovvio, tutti sorrisero.</p>
<p>“Torno fra poco tesoro”. Disse Esme arruffandogli i capelli ricci e portò via la bacinella e il panno.</p>
<p>Rimasti soli, Emmett disse ad Edward: “Spero per Bella che si stia allenando ai videogiochi, mi deve ancora perlomeno una rivincita”.</p>
<p>“Spero di no, non mi piace che passi troppo tempo con Jacob”.</p>
<p>“Hai paura che ti tradisca?” Chiese divertito.</p>
<p>“No, ma mi da fastidio lo stesso…comunque di lei mi fido, di lui non molto”. Confessò Edward.</p>
<p>“Ma se neanche lo conosci!”</p>
<p>“Vorrei vedere te al mio posto!”</p>
<p>Emmett ci pensò un attimo, poi ammise: “E’ vero, neanch’io mi fiderei”. Dopo poco proseguì: “Tu e Bella avete…” Il ragazzo fece un movimento allusivo con le sopracciglia, non riusciva a stare serio a lungo neppure quando stava male; i suoi occhi azzurri tradivano la sua curiosità.</p>
<p>“Che ti importa, Emmett?”</p>
<p>“E dai fratellino, tu sai di noi…” Insistette Emmett.</p>
<p>“No…io lo avevo già fatto, ma con lei non ancora”. </p>
<p>“E bravo Eddie!” </p>
<p>“Non chiamarmi Eddie!”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok. Mi prenderesti un’altra copertina? Ho freddo”. Disse Emmett, cercando di impietosirlo. </p>
<p>“Grande e grosso come sei, pensavo resistessi meglio ad una semplice influenza!”</p>
<p>Edward gli prese la coperta ed uscì mentre Esme rientrava e gliela rimboccava, ma lo avvertì che anche lei aveva altre cose da fare e non avrebbe potuto restare tutto il tempo ad accudirlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Spring Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 14: Spring Break</p>
<p>Per le vacanze di primavera Edward, usando i soldi che aveva pazientemente risparmiato, andò a Phoenix: quattro mesi non gli erano mai sembrati così lunghi, ed entrambi non vedevano l’ora di rivedersi. <br/>Scese dall’aereo e impaziente andò a recuperare il bagaglio, uscito dalle porte scorrevoli che davano su una grande hall dell’aeroporto Sky Harbor, cercò con lo sguardo tra la folla. Passarono diversi minuti in cui non era ancora riuscito a vedere Bella, stava quasi per telefonarle quando fu colto di sorpresa, delle mani gli coprirono gli occhi, lui sorrise e si voltò, Bella lo strinse forte in un abbraccio; entrambi non riuscivano a smettere di sorridere.</p>
<p>“Non riesco a credere che tu sia qui! Non riuscivo quasi ad immaginarti in un posto che non fosse Forks”. Gli disse lei, entusiasta.</p>
<p>“Ed io ho l’opportunità di vederti mentre ti godi il sole che ti piace tanto…”</p>
<p>“Dobbiamo assolutamente andare in spiaggia! Durante queste vacanze sono sempre affollate però…” Aveva così tante cose da dirgli, quasi non sapeva da quali iniziare.</p>
<p>“Ok!”<br/>Edward prospettava da tempo l’occasione di vedere Bella in costume da bagno, ammise a se stesso che immaginarla lo aveva aiutato, alcune volte, nei momenti in cui la lontananza si era fatta più pesante. Non esitò oltre e la baciò, Bella pensò che con lui stava vivendo per davvero molte scene che aveva sempre trovato un po’ troppo sdolcinate nei film, e di cui solo adesso riusciva a capire completamente il significato. </p>
<p>“Mi sei mancato… mi sei mancato tantissimo”.</p>
<p>“Anche tu”.</p>
<p>Si diressero all’uscita, Bella lo avrebbe accompagnato al motel in cui avrebbe alloggiato, non distante da casa sua; se avesse proposto a Renée di ospitarlo a casa loro, le sarebbe sicuramente venuto un attacco di disapprovazione materna. Carlisle aveva prenotato la camera per telefono, usando la sua carta di credito, aveva insistito per pagare ed Edward aveva accettato suo malgrado, i soldi che aveva messo da parte erano solo poco più che sufficienti per il viaggio. </p>
<p>“E’ andato bene il viaggio?” Chiese lei, mentre prendevano il treno che li avrebbe portati in centro.</p>
<p>“Si, ma non vedevo l’ora di vederti”.</p>
<p>“Abbiamo aspettato tanto tempo, cosa saranno state alcune ore?”</p>
<p>“Non avrei potuto aspettare un minuto di più”. Le disse lui, sincero.</p>
<p>Quel giorno passarono diverse ore insieme nella sua stanza d’albergo, – Edward scherzò sul fatto che l’uomo alla reception avrebbe pensato ad un preciso motivo per cui due adolescenti vanno insieme in un motel – poi uscirono a fare una passeggiata, e concordarono i dettagli per il giorno seguente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando i due ragazzi arrivarono in spiaggia, ad un lago distante un’ora di pullman dalla città, Edward si sentì un pesce fuor d’acqua; – lui stesso rise per l’analogia – era troppo pallido per Phoenix, ma lo era anche Bella, ciò lo aiutò a nascondere un po’ d’imbarazzo; non amava particolarmente i posti affollati, sperò di nascondere il suo disagio dietro gli occhiali da sole, dei Ray-Ban Wayfarer che indossava sempre nelle rarissime giornate di sole a Forks. Pensò a quanto lui e Bella fossero simili sotto molti aspetti, e decise di non farsi troppi problemi e godersi al meglio quei momenti con lei. <br/>Si tolse la camicia leggera a scacchi, di cui aveva arrotolato le maniche fino ai gomiti, mentre Bella stendeva gli asciugamani, presto si ritrovarono seduti e Bella, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, si tolse il top; lui si prese un momento per ammirarla, indossava un bikini azzurro e bianco che donava alla sua pelle chiara; quando si accorse che la ragazza era riluttante ad incrociare il suo sguardo, le mise una mano sotto il mento e le alzò il viso.<br/>“Sei bellissima”. Le disse e mentre lei arrossiva, la baciò; d’un tratto i mesi di lontananza e il senso di mancanza provato sembrarono sparire, mentre entrambi cercavano di esprimere tutto ciò che provavano con quel bacio.</p>
<p>Si distesero, Edward le tenne un braccio attorno alle spalle; dopo poco, nonostante fosse solo aprile, iniziarono ad avvertire il caldo, l’Arizona aveva un clima che poteva considerarsi estivo quasi tutto l’anno. Edward si mise seduto e tolse la maglietta, lasciandosi distrarre nel frattempo da alcuni ragazzi che giocavano a frisbee più vicino alla riva; la sua attenzione si concentrò nuovamente su Bella, quando la ragazza tolse gli shorts, e si rese conto solo dopo un po’ che la stava fissando spudoratamente; se non altro lei stava facendo lo stesso, notò; era piacevolmente rapita ad osservare la sua figura, ormai coperta solo dal costume da bagno: pantaloncini blu scuro, non molto corti, che la ragazza sembrò apprezzare tanto quanto lui apprezzava il bikini.</p>
<p>“Molto carino”. Disse Bella, osservando principalmente il torso nudo del ragazzo, e subito dopo scosse la testa per rinsavire e si girò a cercare qualcosa nella borsa.</p>
<p>Edward pensò che avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Emmett, una volta a casa; era stato lui ad insistere perché facesse un po’ di addominali e pesi, nonostante la sua scarsa propensione per queste attività.</p>
<p>Bella trovò ciò che stava cercando, la crema solare che aveva fatto attenzione a non dimenticare.<br/>“Abbiamo certamente bisogno di questa”. Gli disse, Edward annuì e si tolse gli occhiali da sole – ricordandosi che altrimenti avrebbero lasciato il segno dell’abbronzatura –  e lei si offrì di conservarli nella sua borsa; dopodiché la ragazza cominciò ad applicarsi la crema sulle parti che poteva facilmente raggiungere, lasciando il tubetto poggiato fra di loro, notò che lui la imitò e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, in anticipazione del momento in cui avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di darle una mano per la schiena.<br/>Non dovette neppure chiedere, fu Edward ad offrirsi. Lei si distese e si godette la sensazione delle mani del ragazzo, delicate su di lei; lui meticolosamente si occupò di massaggiarle la crema sulla schiena, per poi passare alle gambe; Bella quasi sobbalzò quando le sue dita le sfiorarono dietro il ginocchio, capì quanto davvero fossero talentuose quelle mani, non solo in fatto di musica.</p>
<p>Quando Edward finì, Bella si alzò a sedere, riluttante; non che non vedesse l’ora di ricambiare, ma qualche altro momento di beatitudine non le sarebbe dispiaciuto, nonostante il ragazzo si fosse già dilungato oltre il tempo necessario. </p>
<p>La ragazza, quando lui fu disteso a pancia in giù, iniziò volentieri a spalmargli la crema, facendo particolare attenzione a non tralasciare nessun punto e non lesinare sulla quantità: Edward non era abituato al sole, inoltre non aveva soltanto la carnagione chiara, ma anche il colore degli occhi e dei capelli, se non faceva attenzione avrebbe potuto scottarsi seriamente.</p>
<p>Bella tornò a distendersi sulla schiena, mentre lui restò a pancia in giù; Edward pensò che cambiare posizione in quel momento non fosse saggio, dato il modo in cui una parte del suo corpo aveva reagito al semplice ma prolungato tocco di lei, non voleva certo rischiare di imbarazzarsi in quel modo; restò con la guancia poggiata su un braccio, voltato verso di lei, gli occhi socchiusi, suo malgrado, a causa dell’intensità del sole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando decisero di fare una nuotata, Edward dovette sorreggere Bella che inciampò quasi immediatamente lungo il breve tragitto verso la riva, arrossì imbarazzata – essere imbranata era una costante per lei, ma non voleva fare la figura dell’idiota, soprattutto davanti ad Edward – quando notò che il ragazzo sorrise con lei, non di lei, si sentì subito meglio.</p>
<p>Un ragazzo lanciò il frisbee un po’ troppo energicamente e l’amico non riuscì a prenderlo; Edward si accorse che l’oggetto era diretto verso Bella, ma dalla posizione in cui si trovava non avrebbe potuto afferrarlo, allora velocemente l’abbracciò, coprendole la nuca con una mano, in meno di un secondo il frisbee sbatté contro il suo avambraccio e cadde a terra. </p>
<p>“Oh!” esclamò lei, mentre si rendeva conto di ciò che era successo così velocemente e i ragazzi si scusavano, recuperando il frisbee.</p>
<p>Edward non sciolse completamente l’abbraccio, fece scivolare le mani verso la vita della ragazza.</p>
<p>“E con questa sono due”. Disse lei.</p>
<p>“Non ti ho mica salvato la vita…ti ho solo evitato un bernoccolo e forse una sbucciatura poco fa”. Osservò Edward, facendo cenno con la testa alla sabbia che, in molti punti della spiaggia, si mischiava a piccoli sassolini.</p>
<p>“Grazie, in ogni caso”.</p>
<p>“Non c’è di che…mmh, ora che ci penso, posso avere una ricompensa?”</p>
<p>“Entriamo in acqua, prima”. Gli disse, e lo condusse per mano dentro la fresca acqua del lago. Dopo aver nuotato e giocherellato un po’ con l’acqua si fecero di nuovo seri, quando Bella lo avvicinò a sé.</p>
<p>“E’ il momento della ricompensa?” Mormorò Edward ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra.</p>
<p>Il suo sguardo e il suo respiro le lasciarono pochi pensieri coerenti, riuscì solo ad annuire: Edward riusciva ad abbagliarla; ecco come la ragazza aveva – da tempo – preso a definire l’effetto che le faceva. <br/>Si baciarono e il ragazzo intrecciò le dita alle sue, presto però, Bella liberò le mani per scorrerle lungo il suo petto, sul collo per poi fermarsi fra i capelli e approfondire il bacio, chissà quando lo avrebbe rivisto, soprattutto così svestito, pensò, un po’ maliziosa.</p>
<p>Trascorsero un’altra parte della giornata in spiaggia, poi a pranzo in un piccolo locale e sulla banchina a rilassarsi e chiacchierare. Fu lì che Bella ricevette una telefonata di sua madre, e le assicurò che si trovava dove le aveva detto e che sarebbe tornata a casa quando stabilito. Renée non le aveva quasi mai imposto delle regole, ma adesso che aveva un ragazzo iniziava a sentirne l’esigenza; ne avevano parlato e Bella era stata d’accordo, se ciò la faceva stare più tranquilla, ma le aveva puntualizzato che restava la ragazza responsabile di sempre e che non c’era motivo di dubitarne.</p>
<p>Arrivarono in città per le sette di sera e, scesi dal pullman, Edward camminò con Bella fino a casa prima di tornare al motel in cui alloggiava, lì vicino. Bella gli aveva chiesto se per lui andava bene fermarsi a cena una di quelle sere, dato che Renée era curiosa di conoscerlo, lui aveva risposto di si, anche se anticipava già l’imbarazzo che ne sarebbe derivato.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Un paio di giorni dopo era stata organizzata la cena a casa di Bella; quel pomeriggio lei ed Edward passeggiarono in centro prima che scattasse l’ora X, come avevano preso a definirla, si trovarono a parlare dei Cullen ed Edward le ricordò:<br/>“Emmett non ha dimenticato che l’hai battuto, si aspetta ancora la rivincita! Ma non devi certo accontentarlo…” </p>
<p>“Ma io voglio sfidarlo. Immagina la sua faccia quando perderà di nuovo!” Disse Bella.</p>
<p>“E’ vero!” Entrambi risero. <br/>Edward non voleva fare il geloso, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di chiederle di Jacob.<br/>“Jacob ti ha insegnato alcuni trucchi?”</p>
<p>“Si!…Ti ho già detto che dopo avergli raccontato di te ha tenuto il broncio per un mese; poi è diventato soffocante, credo volesse convincermi, non so, a cambiare idea…”</p>
<p>“Mmh”.</p>
<p>“Adesso abbiamo ritrovato un certo equilibrio, siamo amici anche se non più così legati come un tempo”.</p>
<p>Quando arrivarono a casa, Renée aprì la porta indossando ancora un grembiule da cucina, dava proprio l’impressione di una cuoca provetta, in realtà aveva dovuto solo scaldare ciò che Bella aveva precedentemente preparato. Per l’occasione anche Phil, il suo fidanzato, si era unito a loro e salutò Edward, prima che i ragazzi si accorgessero che era presente un altro invitato.</p>
<p>“Ho pensato di invitare anche Jake, è così tanto tempo che non cena da noi!” Disse Renée.</p>
<p>“Ragazzi…” Salutò Jacob.</p>
<p>Bella fu sorpresa, Edward non spiccicò quasi parola per cinque minuti buoni dopo le presentazioni, finché si mise a parlare con Phil. La ragazza prese da parte la madre:<br/>“Mamma, cosa… che… come ti è saltato in mente di invitare Jacob?” </p>
<p>“Ho pensato che avreste avuto più compagnia, meno chance di annoiarvi con me e Phil”.</p>
<p>“Mamma, questo non ha alcun senso!”</p>
<p>“Non volevi che Jacob ed Edward si conoscessero?”</p>
<p>“No!…Cioè, credo di si, ma non così, senza preavviso!”</p>
<p>“Jacob sapeva che ci sarebbe stato Edward”.</p>
<p>“Ti ringrazio!” Disse Bella, sarcastica, alzando gli occhi al cielo.</p>
<p>Dopo la sorpresa ed un po’ di nervosismo iniziale, Edward riacquistò la calma e parlò pacatamente con Renée durante la cena, anche se non fu facile subire il suo terzo grado e le frecciatine che ogni tanto Jacob lanciava, e a cui Bella rispondeva con uno sguardo ammonitore, che però riusciva a tenerlo buono solo per poco tempo.</p>
<p>“Perché non facciamo vedere la tua camera ad Edward?” Propose Jacob, dopo cena.</p>
<p>I ragazzi si spostarono in camera di Bella e una volta lì Edward disse, principalmente per punzecchiare Jacob, di essere già stato in quella stanza, in realtà.</p>
<p>“Oh, mi chiedo cosa ne penserebbe Renée…” disse Jacob.</p>
<p>“Mia madre lo sa già, è stato l’altro ieri mentre lei non c’era, infatti ha conosciuto Edward solo stasera”. </p>
<p>La parte della frase che catturò maggiormente l’attenzione di Jacob fu mentre lei non c’era; ciò gli fece rompere gli ultimi indugi e procedere con il vero motivo per cui aveva voluto che andassero in un’altra stanza.</p>
<p>“Edward, tu sai che Bella è la mia migliore amica”. Il ragazzo annuì, anche se Jake non l’aveva posta come una domanda. “E quindi mi sento in dovere di guardare ai suoi interessi”.</p>
<p>“Jake, apprezzo che tu ti interessi del mio bene ma non voglio che ti intrometti; e in ogni caso Edward mi tratta sempre in maniera impeccabile, per cui non c’è motivo di fare questo discorso”.</p>
<p>“Aspetta, non siamo ancora arrivati alla parte migliore. –  Entrambi lo guardarono perplessi e lui proseguì, continuando a rivolgersi ad Edward – Soprattutto mi sento in dovere di metterla in guardia dai tipi come te. Su Facebook ho fatto delle interessanti conoscenze, studenti della Forks High; Bella, tu sapevi che Edward è un puttaniere di prima categoria?”</p>
<p>“Come ti sei permesso di intrometterti così? Di indagare su di lui? Anzi non voglio neanche che mi rispondi, vai via”. Disse Bella, molto più che arrabbiata.</p>
<p>“No Bella, rispondi alla sua domanda”. Le disse Edward.</p>
<p>“Ma che dici?” </p>
<p>“Fagli capire che non ti ho mentito, non ti ho presa in giro; e poi sarò felice di buttarlo fuori personalmente se ancora non vorrà andarsene”.</p>
<p>“Provaci”. Gli disse Jacob, stringendo un pugno nell’altra mano.</p>
<p>“Ma quanti anni hai?” Gli chiese Edward, scettico.</p>
<p>“Ne ho compiuti quattordici, ma sono sufficienti a spaccarti la faccia”.</p>
<p>“Beh, dovresti aspettare di essere più cresciuto, invece di lanciare minacce che non puoi portare a termine”.</p>
<p>“Basta! Datevi una calmata! Tutto questo è assurdo…” disse Bella, esasperata, mentre si portava una mano alla tempia. “So del passato di Edward, me ne ha parlato lui stesso, ma da quando abbiamo cominciato a frequentarci ha chiuso con ciò che faceva prima”.</p>
<p>“Come fai a dirlo? Vive in un altro stato!” Sbottò Jacob.</p>
<p>“Ti assicuro che è cosi”. Disse lei.</p>
<p>“E sai anche che si è scopato Lauren Mallory? La più grande puttana del liceo di Forks?”</p>
<p>“Gli stessi idioti che ti hanno raccontato tutto questo, ti hanno detto cosa gli è successo pochi mesi fa? Quanto ha sofferto per la morte di sua madre? Ti hanno raccontato del suo patrigno?” </p>
<p>“Bella…” La interruppe Edward. Jacob non seppe più che dire; decisamente no, non gli avevano raccontato nulla di quelle cose, ma ciò non cambiava quello che le aveva appena detto.</p>
<p>Bella si giustificò con Edward, non aveva avuto intenzione di raccontare i suoi fatti personali, ma non aveva potuto fermarsi: “Scusami, ma mi fa così rabbia! La gente riesce solo a dire malignità e se ne frega del resto… Jacob, vattene subito!”</p>
<p>“Che peccato, avevo portato la Play Station”. Disse Jacob sarcastico, prima di uscire e andare via; Bella si sedette sul letto.</p>
<p>Renée venne subito a chiedere cosa fosse successo e Bella le disse: “Mamma per favore, lasciaci soli io e Edward abbiamo bisogno di parlare”.</p>
<p>La madre annuì, avvertendo dall’atmosfera cupa che c’era in camera che la figlia le stava dicendo la verità.</p>
<p>“Vado via anch’io, se vuoi”.</p>
<p>“No”. Bella gli fece cenno di sedersi anche lui.</p>
<p>“Non riesco a credere che Jacob abbia fatto una cosa del genere…”</p>
<p>“Stava cercando di proteggerti”.</p>
<p>“Stronzate! Stava cercando di farci lasciare!”</p>
<p>“Questa cosa con Lauren Mallory… – cominciò Edward, esitante – è successa la scorsa estate prima che ci incontrassimo; voglio dire, che ci incontrassimo di nuovo, dopo quella volta da piccoli. Ad ogni modo è stata l’unica volta che, insomma…ho fatto sesso”.</p>
<p>“Non c’è bisogno che ti giustifichi, immaginavo che lo avessi già fatto…a dire la verità credevo con più di una ragazza”.<br/>I due sorrisero nervosamente, poi Bella gli disse seria: “Edward, sono consapevole del tuo passato; e per quel che conosco di te adesso, ho capito che si trattava del tuo modo di reagire ai problemi familiari…certo, completamente sbagliato ed egoista, ma ti ha aiutato ad andare avanti”.</p>
<p>“Probabilmente ho ferito i sentimenti di alcune ragazze, all’epoca non me ne importava molto ma adesso me ne vergogno; a volte penso di scusarmi, ma non saprei come”.</p>
<p>“Non sono certa che esista un modo giusto per farlo…e probabilmente riceveresti un bel po’ di schiaffoni!”</p>
<p>“In alcuni casi sarebbero meritati…” Il ragazzo scosse la testa e proseguì chiedendole “Bella, perché hai voluto incasinarti con me?”</p>
<p>“Perché ho capito che c’era molto di più dietro la maschera del playboy, bello e tormentato”.</p>
<p>Edward le cinse il polso con una mano, lo sollevò e girò la mano di lei per baciarle il palmo, teneramente; Bella pensò che c’era davvero molto di più in lui, piccoli gesti come quello non facevano che confermarlo.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Jacob telefonò spesso quella sera, Bella non gli rispose; le mandò anche una montagna di messaggi di scuse. Il giorno seguente, quando un po’ della rabbia era sbollita, la ragazza rispose al telefono.</p>
<p>“Pronto”.</p>
<p>“Bells, finalmente! Avevo paura che fossi fuggita a Las Vegas con lui!”<br/>Jacob scherzava spesso; a volte anche nei momenti inopportuni, per stemperare la tensione.</p>
<p>“Sto per riagganciare”. Lo avvertì. </p>
<p>“No, aspetta, dammi la possibilità di scusarmi”.</p>
<p>“Jake, ti rendi conto che hai passato il limite?”</p>
<p>“Si, e mi dispiace tantissimo. All’inizio cercavo solo di trovare un pretesto perché tu lo lasciassi, ma quando mi hanno raccontato quelle cose ho creduto di essere in dovere di dirtele, per evitare che si comportasse allo stesso modo con te”.</p>
<p>“Avresti potuto parlarmene da sola, e non c’era motivo di essere così cattivo e volgare. Volevi ferire lui, ma hai ferito anche me”.</p>
<p>“Scusami”.</p>
<p>“Ok…ma dammi un po’ di tempo, fossi in te non mi farei rivedere tanto presto, ora come ora ho un incredibile voglia di picchiarti.” Disse lei con un mezzo sorriso.</p>
<p>“Potrei correre il rischio…” Scherzò lui.</p>
<p>“Jacob…” Lo ammonì lei.</p>
<p>“Ok, ok. Dimmi solo che mi perdoni”.</p>
<p>“Ti perdono, ma non fare mai più una cosa del genere”.</p>
<p>“Certo, certo”.</p>
<p>“Dico sul serio Jake”.</p>
<p>“Lo so”.</p>
<p>“Ciao”.</p>
<p>“Ciao Bells”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Quando Bella ed Edward si salutarono, un paio di giorni dopo, sembrò ad entrambi che il tempo fosse passato troppo in fretta; lei gli promise che avrebbe fatto di tutto per essere a Forks a giugno, in occasione del suo compleanno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Buon compleanno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogo: Buon compleanno</p>
<p>Il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno Edward aveva il morale alle stelle, aveva potuto riabbracciare Bella e stava festeggiando con lei, la sua famiglia, Ben ed Eric.</p>
<p>Dopo che si furono rimpinzati di torta e che Edward ebbe scartato alcuni regali, Carlisle disse al ragazzo che un altro regalo lo attendeva in garage; si spostarono lì, seguiti dalla famiglia al completo, parcheggiata c’era una Volvo c30 color argento, nuova di zecca. Edward restò sbalordito: “E’ troppo, non posso accettarla”. Disse subito.</p>
<p>“Non preoccuparti, l’abbiamo presa a rate e continueremo a pagarla come paghiamo per il resto delle macchine della famiglia”. Lo rassicurò Carlisle.</p>
<p>“Ma…”</p>
<p>“Edward, sei stato impeccabile nei mesi trascorsi con noi e molto maturo, hai studiato e lavorato e sei addirittura migliorato a scuola, soprattutto ci hai trattato come la tua vera famiglia; ti meriti un premio. Dai, cosa aspetti a dare un’occhiata dentro?” Carlisle gli porse le chiavi.</p>
<p>Dopo un altro attimo di esitazione, il ragazzo le prese e tutti scoppiarono in un applauso.</p>
<p>“Coraggio, sali anche tu”. Disse Esme a Bella e la ragazza non se lo fece ripetere due volte, sedendosi sul sedile del passeggero.</p>
<p>“C’è una piccola condizione però: devi prestarla a Jasper ed Alice quando ne avranno bisogno”. </p>
<p>“Certo”. Assicurò Edward, seduto al posto di guida, ancora incredulo.</p>
<p>Emmett e soprattutto Rosalie iniziarono a spiegargli le varie caratteristiche dell’auto, circondati dall’entusiasmo generale, finché Carlisle gli propose di fare un giro, raccomandandogli di essere prudente. Prima di andare, Edward scese dall’auto per ringraziare Carlisle ed Esme:<br/>“La macchina è bellissima e voi siete troppo generosi; ma oltre a ringraziarvi per questa volevo dirvi che, per quanto mi manchino i miei genitori, voi siete davvero molto più di quanto avessi potuto aspettarmi o chiedere dopo ciò che mi è successo, questo include anche il resto della famiglia”. Disse il ragazzo, imbarazzato. </p>
<p>I due lo abbracciarono ed Esme gli disse: “I tuoi genitori sarebbero fieri di te”.</p>
<p>“Noi lo siamo”. Proseguì Carlisle. </p>
<p>Mentre la Volvo usciva dal garage, Emmett iniziò a correre per rientrare a casa: “Gli avanzi di torta sono miei!”<br/>Jasper lo seguì altrettanto velocemente, non era vorace quanto Emmett, ma una gara con il fratello non gli dispiaceva, specialmente quand’era di buon umore.</p>
<p>Esme li richiamò senza trattenere un sorriso, prima che tutti li seguissero dentro.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Tornati dal giro in macchina, i ragazzi salutarono Ben ed Eric e Edward ringraziò ancora la famiglia prima di andare in camera sua con Bella; non appena la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, si baciarono con passione.</p>
<p>“Anch’io ho un’altra sorpresa per te”.</p>
<p>“Bella, mi hai già fatto un regalo…anzi due: averti qui per il mio compleanno è stato il primo”.</p>
<p>“Questa sorpresa non è qualcosa che devo darti, ma che devo dirti”.</p>
<p>“Pensi che mi piacerà?”</p>
<p>“Si, penso proprio di si…sai che Charlie non fa che ripetermi quanto gli faccia piacere avermi qui, e mamma sta per sposarsi con Phil, lui sarà spesso in trasferta e a lei piacerebbe poterlo seguire, allora le ho chiesto se posso venire a stare qui da Charlie…”</p>
<p>“Saresti disposta a trasferirti a Forks?” Chiese Edward, speranzoso.</p>
<p>“Si”.</p>
<p>“Ma odi il freddo”.</p>
<p>“Non m’importa”. Disse Bella, scrollando le spalle.</p>
<p>“E cosa ha detto tua madre?”</p>
<p>“Ne abbiamo discusso molto e alla fine ha detto di si. Vengo a stare qui a Forks a settembre!”</p>
<p>Edward la prese in braccio con entusiasmo: “Non riesco a crederci. Ti amo Bella!” <br/>Non aveva razionalmente deciso di dirglielo, ma dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole si rese conto di quanto fossero vere per lui, e non dettate semplicemente dalla gioia del momento.</p>
<p>“Ti amo”. Ricambiò lei e lo baciò, il bacio fu seguito da un altro e un altro ancora, e fra questi si ripeterono infinite volte quelle due semplici ma importantissime parole.</p>
<p>“Ti amo”.</p>
<p>“Ti amo anch’io Edward. Buon compleanno”. Concluse lei.</p>
<p>Edward sorrise, felice e per la prima volta fiducioso nel futuro; quando Bella era entrata nella sua vita, gli era stato concesso qualcosa di cui non aveva mai saputo di aver bisogno, ma di cui adesso non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno, e guardando Bella negli occhi – mentre la ragazza ricambiava il suo sorriso – non poté che avere la conferma di quanto ciò valesse anche per lei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<br/>“Non si può toccare l’alba se non si sono percorsi i sentieri della notte”<br/>Kahlil Gibran <br/>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fine</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continua al capitolo successivo e se puoi lascia una recensione o un kudos, non è necessario essere iscritti al sito per farlo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>